New friendships, stronger bonds
by Fortresshunter
Summary: Adopted by Diezombie97
1. Arrival of a new friend

**ITS HERE PEOPLE! 1 of my 2 new fanfics I have been working on. As you all now, Ash either having a different starter for his journey, or an OOC Ash that travels through Kanto. I wanted to make one of my own, but I honestly I didn't think I would be the one to make a version of this fanfic that had the specific plot you guys are gonna read now. It doesn't bother me that I half to, but I'm just surprised that I may be the first person to do this.**

 **Some inspiration by the story 'I'm not Red, I'm Ash'**

 **So hold on to your seatbelts people, R &R this story, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: please let this be the last time man… *deep breath* I don't own Pokémon… I gotta put that on the summary.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ash honey! Are you OK." a middle aged women with brown hair tied back into a pony tail yelled as she saw her son crying.

A 7 year old boy with raven hair and Z lines on his cheeks stood by the doorway, he was crying a little as he walked in, which worried his mother, Delia Ketchum.

"I'm *sniff* okay *sniff* mom." Said the boy.

"Then why are you crying Ash?! Did people say things about you? Are you hurt?!" asked the mother clearly worried for her son

"No, it was just Gary being a bully again." Replied Ash.

"Oh my, he really is changing, and not for the better, I thought you 2 were friends?"

"Yeah, we were friends, but he just started calling me names and bullying me when we got older, just because he is Professor Oak's son doesn't mean he's smarter or better than me!" said Ash becoming more upset now.

Delia looked at her son for a while, wiping away any tears that fell from his eyes before giving him a motherly hug.

"Oh… it will be okay Ash, tell you what, how about I take you to the Professor so you can play with the Pokémon in the ranch." Said the mother smiling at her son now

"Really, I can!?" the offer instantly made the raven haired child happy.

"Of course! Come on now let's go right now!" the mother said taking off her apron and putting it of the kitchen counter.

"Yay! Come on mom let's go!" said Ash running off.

Delia smiled at her child for a moment and started to chase after him.

"Wait for me son, if you run too fast you'll trip!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oaks ranch…**

Ash immediately stormed off to the ranch after entering the professor's lab, to which the old man did not complain about. In the ranch held quite the array of Pokémon, Pidgeys, Rattatas, Caterpies, etc.

"Oh my… I'm sorry if we are bothering you Professor, but my Ash was quite upset with Gary and I wanted to cheer him up." Said Delia to the old man next to her.

"It's quite alright Delia, I'm not bothered by this at all, rather I am happy Ash is enjoying himself right now. I need to teach Gary some humility sometime, otherwise the two of them may never be friends again." Said Oak happy for the boy and then sighed because of how troublesome his grandson was.

Delia became quite troubled at the thought of her son and the professors grandson losing their friendship, but that thought went away when she giggled a bit as she watch her son play, hug, and run with the all the Pokémon in the ranch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash was chasing a flock of Pidgey that were flying in the sky, laughing quite a bit. However, he stopped when he noticed a stray Rattata enter the forest.

"Huh!? W-wait Rattata! You shouldn't be running into the forest!" yelled Ash as he dashed towards the rat Pokémon.

Both adults looked to see a glimpse of Ash run into the forest before he became completely out of sight.

"Huh?! Ash wait, you shouldn't be going into the forest!" Delia cried out!

He looked around the forest calling out the Pokémon's name, and after a couple of attempts he heard a squeak deeper inside the forest. Venturing further in, he sees the purple rat in an opening chewing on some berries. '

"Rattata…!" Ash moaned/yelled.

He picked up the Rattata after it finished with the berry's it was eating.

"You shouldn't be running off like that! You could've gotten lost!" Ash scolded the Pokémon.

What he got was another squeak from Rattata as it pouted.

"Hah… let's get back to the ranch, okay?"

He proceeded to return to the ranch with Rattata in his hands, but he didn't get to walk too far as he was tackled into a tree, dropping Rattata as well.

"AH!" He screamed as he hit the tree.

Shaking his head a bit, he looked around to find the Rattata he dropped and the one who talked him. But he quickly grew afraid, for he saw three Beedrills swarming over the Rat.

"H-Hey! Leave it alone!" Ash yelled trying to get the bees attention.

They ignored him and continued to their pounce on the poor Pokémon, while it was screaming out for help. They were angry because it ate the berries that they collected.

Unknown to them all small figure watched the seen inside one of the bushes, getting angrier as it watched the Beedrills gang up on both Rattata and even more angry when the boy just stood there doing nothing.

Though after finally seeing enough, Ash ran over to it and covered it with his body. Surprising both the rat Pokémon and the shadowy figure. Yet, the three attackers still continued their attack, still ignoring the boy because of blind rage.

But before they could get close enough, the small figure jumped out of the bushes,

"Fro!" It screamed out, taking the stabs of the three bees.

Ash's eyes were tightly closed, waiting for the impact, but the stings never came. He opened his eyes to see a new Pokémon, one he never saw before.

The Pokémon was a blue frog, with white hands and some white foam like substance surrounding its neck, it had yellow eyes that seemed to be squinting, and a dark blue line in between the eyes the ended at 2 white balls that were on it's nose.

"Ah!" Ash yelped out, concerned for the new Pokémon, which was stung by the Beedrills.

The new arrival, landed on the ground after taking the stings, at was still standing, but panting quite a bit.

"…*Kie*…*Kie*…*Kie*… Fro!" finishing its deep breathes, The Pokémon turned around to send a glare towards the other three.

"A-Are you… O-OK?" asked Ash concerned for the unknown Pokémon.

The new arrival turned around, its glare softening when it looked at the boy. It gave Ash a nod to confirm it was alright. The frog Pokémon then turned around to return the glare again, alerting the 3 bees.

Preparing to attack, the blue frog charged up a ball of water in its hand and jumped up to launch it at his opponents.

It hit one of them, sending it back to a tree, and caused the other 2 to charge at it. But after getting close enough, their opponent launched a flurry of bubbles their way. Blinded for a moment they got hit by another 2 Water pulse attacks.

Ash sat back holding onto Rattata, staring in awe at the battle the was happening in front of him, this Pokémon that he never seen before, that saved him and the rat Pokémon, was strong enough to fend off three of these powerful bug types.

'Wow, that Pokémon i-is really strong, a-and really cool too!' thought Ash gazing at the seen in front of him.

Their battle continued for a bit, the blue frog was able to get in a great amount of damage to the 3 with attacks like Pound, Bubble and most likely its most powerful attack, Water pulse. And it was able to avoid many of their own attacks, for it was very fast, but it still was hit by a couple of attacks such as Pin missile or some Poison stings

Soon all three of the attackers retreated, leaving the rest of them alone now. However, they did succeed in poisoning the frog Pokémon.

"*Fro… *…*Kie…* Fro… Fro~." it stumbled a bit before collapsing.

"Oh no!" Ash rushed over to the blue frog, picking it up and rushing back to the ranch with both Pokémon in his hand.

"Hang in their… whoever you are, I promise you'll be alright!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ash has been gone a while now, I'm getting worried." Said Delia.

"The forest isn't too deep Delia, I'm sure he'll be back soo-." The professor didn't get to finish though, as he heard a scream from Ash.

"Mon! Prof. Oak! I need your help!" yelled Ash.

Both of them wondered why he was asking for their help, but soon saw the frog Pokémon in his hands.

"Oh my! You found him Ash, but what happened to it!" asked the professor worried for the poisoned Pokémon and Ash.

"I-I was looking for Rattata a-and I found it, but w-we were attacked by a few B-Beedrills." Replied Ash.

"You were attacked?! Are you all Ok?! Did any of you get hurt at all?!" Yelled Delia.

"N-no, I'm not hurt, b-but this Pokémon was stung by them and, it's poisoned!"

"Ash, hurry and bring it in the lab! I'll Contact Nurse Joy, in the meantime, Delia see to Froakie as much as you can!" yelled Oak as he rushed towards the phone.

'Froakie? Is that its name? Ugh! Now is not the time Ash, you gotta help out!'

"Ash honey, bring it in and fast!"

Both if them stormed into the Lab, and were getting ready to do their best to help the Pokémon, proclaimed Froakie.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A couple of hours later…**

Delia, Prof. Oak, and Ash had sat down in front of the room where Froakie was being treated. While they were all silent, the tension was present in the room. But it quickly went away when nurse joy came out of the room the frog Pokémon was in. 

"Nurse Joy!" yelled Ash.

"Is Froakie OK!?"

"Froakie is just fine young man, it didn't suffer any serious injuries, it was mostly the poison that was hurting Froakie." Replied the nurse.

 _*Deep breath* *Release*_

"What a relief, I was getting really worried for it." Said Delia.

"It feels like I lost a couple of years in my life." Said Oak exhausted.

"Can we go see it?" asked Ash.

"Of course, just try not to wake it up though, it's resting." Asked the nurse

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Inside the room…**

The 3 of them watched Froakie as it was resting on the bed, Ash seemed quite happy knowing that Froakie was alright after _it_ saved him. The silence in the room was broken when Ash asked the professor a question.

"Professor?" asked Ash

"Yes my boy?" he replied.

"What kind of Pokémon is… Froakie, I don't think it's from Kanto is it?"

"Oh well actually, Froakie is from a region not too far from Kanto, the Kalos region."

"Kalos?"

"Yes, their Froakie is a starter for new trainers."

Hearing that got Ash excited, until a thought came up.

"Wait, if Froakie is from there and it's a starter Pokémon, how come it's in Kanto?" asked Ash

"Well, you see…" Oak began.

"This Froakie is, special."

"What do you mean?" asked Delia, finally speaking.

"For one, Froakie was different from its other species, the other Froakie that it grew up with were more playful and more care free, but this one in particular was more serious, and trained to become much stronger than how it was before. But because of this, it never involved itself with the other Froakie, and that was a problem for them, resolving in it fighting them eventually."

"It was bullied by them?!" Ash got serious after hearing that.

"That wasn't all, Froakie has a habit of running away from the trainer it was chosen by, simply because it didn't like them." He replied.

"Why didn't it like them?"

"That's what I and my friend, Prof. Sycamore, don't know."

"Prof. Sycamore?" asked Delia

"He is the Pokémon professor from Kalos."

"They have a Professor in Kalos?"

"Each region around the world has their own professor that gives trainers their first Pokémon." Replied Oak.

"Seriously! Are they as awesome as yo-!" but he was interrupted by a groan.

All three of them turned around to see Froakie, almost waking up, but after a few seconds went back to sleep.

"Oops." Ash said sheepishly.

"Anyway, back on topic, Prof. Sycamore sent Froakie here to me to see if I had a better chance of finding Froakie a trainer and to stop the conflict between it and the other Froakie. But as you can see, I have not been successful in finding Froakie a trainer yet." Oak explained.

"How long have these events been happening?" Delia asked.

"About a year and a half now."

Ash and his mother become shocked for a moment when they heard that, a Pokémon that was meant to be handed out for new trainers to start their journey, has been neglecting the trainers that chose him, for half a year! On top of that, because it was different from its clan, Froakie was bullied and isolated from them. The shocked faces turned solemn as they looked at Froakie.

'It's been bullied, and it has been running away for that long?' thought Ash.

Ash walked towards the bed and took a seat next to the bubble frog Pokémon.

"Wow, I know you must have had the professor there and some of the other starter Pokémon Froakie, but, you must have felt really lonely, huh?" said Ash.

His words woke up Froakie a little, as it opened one eye to look at the raven haired boy.

"No one likes to be alone, especially when their being bullied at the same time." His voice grew sad and had a sense of understanding in it.

"But don't worry!" he placed his hand on the Pokémon's head.

"Even if you don't have a friend now, when you get out of bed, I'll be _your_ friend! We can play with each other at my house, you can eat there with me and mom, and then when I'm old enough, we can travel the world to become the best Pokémon trainer, ever!" Ash said enthusiastically.

Froakie's eye widen slightly when it heard this, even though it didn't know this boy, he instantly wanted to become friends with it just by hearing what it's been through, he wanted to give him a home, a place to eat, and then travel across the globe, something he Froakie wanted to do with the right trainer. And although it didn't really care if it was hurt by the other Froakie in the Kalos Prof. Lab, Ash cared a great deal that it was.

His mother and Prof were looking at the scene in front of them with soft smiles, his mother feeling proud of her Ash, to see how kind he was towards the Pokémon, and the professor was happy for the both of them, seeing them getting along so well, when other trainers were rejected by Froakie.

And after seeing Ash smile himself, after hearing his words, Froakie after quite some time of never being happy, smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A day later…**

"Come on mom! I wanna go see Froakie again!"

A day had passed since Ash and Delia saw the Kanto professor, and the bubble frog Pokémon, Froakie still needed a bit of rest until it was back to perfect health, so the Ketchum's decided to leave right after Ash finished speaking to it.

"I'm coming honey! I just needed to put on my shoes, please wait~!" said her mother chasing her son.

"I can't wait mom, Froakie may have just woken up! And I want to be friends with it right away! Come on!"

"I know, I know! You don't need to tell me twice!"

They continued their way towards the Lab again to see their friends, Ash stopped and turned around to see his mother chasing him occasionally, due to the fact that getting to see his friend again gave him the energy he had.

They were a couple of meters away from the lab by now, but after about the seventh time needing to stop and turn around to see his mother chasing him, something hit him behind his head.

"Woah!" he cried out in surprise.

Turning around again to look at the lab, moving closer, he saw the professor and the bubble frog Pokémon standing there. Both of them were waving at him with smiles on their face

"Ash! Me and Froakie have been waiting for you!" said Oak.

"Froakie!" came from the frog Pokémon next to the professor, making Ash light up and rush forward towards them.

Delia who just caught up to where Ash stood last, saw her son running towards the two.

'Heh… I honestly wonder where Ash gets that energy sometimes.' Thought Delia.

Ash immediately stopped in front of the professor and Froakie.

"Froakie! How ya doing little buddy!"

A thumbs up and a "Fro!" was his reply. Looking behind the frog, he saw a pile of strange white spheres.

"Professor, what are those behind Froakie?" asked the boy.

"Their called frubbles my boy, they are what grow on Froakie's neck." He replied

"Cool! What are they made of?"

"Well unfortunately, I haven't figured that out yet, what I do know though, is that they are quite sticky but at the same time, very soft."

"Wow! Hey! What are they for Froakie!" he asked the bubble frog Pokémon now.

His answer was a frubble ball to the face, and Froakie immediately ran away laughing it off. Ash shook off whatever remained of the frubbles on his face and watched Froakie run away from him.

"It looks like little Froakie wants to have a snowball fight, Ashy." His mother giggled from behind him.

"Only the snowballs are made of its, frubbles?" she asked the professor and got a nod.

"Oh. Okay Froakie you asked for it!" he grinned and carried his supply of frubble balls, then chased after it.

The two of them arrived at the ranch, where Froakie was hiding behind a rock with its supply of ammo, as it wanted for the raven haired boy. Ash showed up in no time and was looking around to see where it was.

"Fro! Fro!" Froakie appeared poked out its entire body and threw a one frubble, but Ash reacted in time to dodge it.

"Ha! You missed Froakie!" Ash yelled and threw one of his _own_ frubbles, which hit _Froakies_ face this time.

Ash was laughing at it for a while as it was shaking off the frubbles, and after it finished, it had to dodge another incoming frubble ball which shoot right pass its face. The two of them began their heated snow, or more accurately, a frubble fight, with frubbles flying all over the place, sticking to the rocks, the trees, and the grass, while the two of them were laughing all the way.

In the middle of it, the two _adults_ were watching the bullets being fired from each field, looking back and forth between the battlers.

"Ehahahahaha…. I am so glad Froakie was able to make its first friend after so long, epically after it was isolated from its other Froakie members." Said Oak.

"Hmhmhmhmhm… yes, say professor," Delia began.

"Yes?" he asked

"Ash said that Froakie could live with us, he has my permission, but do we have yours?" she asked

"… Of course you do." The professor smiled at the thought of Froakie finally having friends, a family, that it was happy with.

Both children run out of ammo, resulting in their little war ending. Both were on their backs next to each other, still laughing.

"Man that was a lot of fun Froakie!" said Ash.

"Froakie!" it agreed with him, very much at that.

Because of the rigorous training it put itself through, it never really knew how to enjoy playing games with others, but now it realized how much fun it really was!

Ash sat up and looked at Froakie,

"Well Froakie, what do you want to play next!" he asked

Froakie thought for a moment thinking of what it should suggest, a "Fro!" came out as it snapped its fingers, and it tugged Ash's sleeve to get his attention.

"Did you think of something, buddy?"

He got a nod from it, before he was tapped on the shoulder, and it ran. It took Ash a moment before he realized what Froakie did.

"Hey! Okay Froakie, get ready! Because I'm gonna tag you!" Ash yelled out before chasing the frog again.

'Huuuu, haaaa. I wish you could be here to see this honey, you would be so proud and so happy, but I know you already are.' Thought Delia slightly sad, but happy nonetheless.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Mount silver…**

A man, wearing red, was standing at the very top of this mountain, looking at the sun, on his shoulder a Pikachu hanging from it, and to his left, a big Charizard. His face was hidden by a looming shadow because of his hat, but under the shadow, he was smirking.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **5 years later, a day before Ash's birthday…**

5 years have passed since Ash, and Froakie bonded, as promised, Froakie has been living in the Ketchum residence up until today. There him and Ash, would eat together, play together, sleep together. They would even train together with some of the Pokémon in the professor's lab, who were fighters, to improve Froakies fighting capabilities.

But it wasn't just Froakie who was improving, Ash was determined to become the world's best Pokémon trainer, and to do that, he needed to learn as much about Pokémon as he could. So every day, his mother and Oak would teach him certain subjects based on Pokémon, nutrition, health, certain Pokémon species, type advantages and disadvantages, and evolution, are just to name a few.

Other than training with each other, when Ash was going to school, he would keep Froakie in his bag to sneak it in. In school, Ash became more focused and more determined to learn thanks to Froakie, this resulted in more teasing from Gary and others because they felt Ash would become some kind of nerd, but he paid no mind to those insults at all as he had reason to learn so much. At lunch and recess, he would share his lunch with Froakie when others weren't looking, and at recess, he would move to an area where other kids never really played in, so that he and Froakie could play games with each other.

Eventually, secret went out, and some of the kids in school saw Ash and Froakie play in the ranch, where they also saw the both of them train with other Pokémon, even though Ash asked him to keep it a secret from Gary, the rest of the school still learned of it, while Gary still remained unaware, for he never intended to listen to a conversation that involved 'Ashy-boy'.

So Ash had no reason to worry about Gary finding out about Froakie if he had no intentions of listening to others speak of it.

All of this continued for a total of _5_ years, and right now, it was only one day until it happened. One more day, until Ash started his journey through the Kanto region.

Right now Ash and Froakie were watching TV in his room, on screen a trainers Gengar was up against another trainers Nidorino, Gengar eventually beat its opponent by using Hypnosis, making it fall asleep.

The Nidorino's trainer returned it to its poke ball, and then threw out a new one. Out of it came an Onix, which started a stare down with the opponent.

"Man, it's such a close battle!" said a now older Ash.

"Fro!" came out from Froakie.

"Do you think that we might be up their buddy, an awesome Pokémon trainer and his awesome Pokémon?" he asked.

For his reply, Froakie lightly punched his shoulder, making him look at his partner. Froakie gave him a thumbs up and a grin of confidence, which got Ash to do the same.

Both of them returned their attention back to the battle, but before it got to finish, they heard their mothers call.

"Boys! It's time for bed! Tomorrow is a big day for the both of you!" she yelled.

"She's right Froakie, tomorrows my birthday, and they I become a trainer and you become my partner, officially!" he balled up his fist.

"Fro, Froakie!" it replied.

"Well then, let's get some rest."

They both went into the bathroom, brush their teeth, and Ash changed into his pajamas.

"Oh yeah, remind me to get up early, its better if we arrive their before anyone else." He asked his, soon to be, starter.

"Froakie." It nodded.

"Goodnight mom!"

"Froakie Fro!"

"Goodnight you two! Sweet dreams!" she replied.

Ash entered the room and laid down his back on his bed, with Froakie doing the same, he pulls the cover over them both and shuts off his lamp.

"Goodnight, partner."

"Fro Fro, Kie."

Both of them closed their eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep, but, there was a _reason_ for that.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dream world…**

Ash and Froakie had woken up, but now not in their bedroom, but in a desert like area, devoid of people from what they could see.

"W-what the!? Where are we?!" he yelled out confused.

"F-Fro Froa Kie!?"

The both of them had stood there, looking around to see any signs of people or Pokémon around. Things didn't make sense for them, how did they end up in a place like this in the first place? What was this place even? Was there even a soul in this dead place at all? That final question was answered when an earthquake, growing louder and stronger by the second, had begun.

"Woah! What's going on?!" he screamed as his and Froakie body began to shake around.

"Fro-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!"

Off in the distance, men riding on various Pokémon were charging towards the other side with weapons and armor at hand. There were also a bunch more things that had entered the battle field as well, many flying Pokémon, huge catapults, and even some younger looking people were present. Every _person_ on this battle field had clothing, weapons, and armor that resembled that of a ninja's.

"Seriously, what the hell is happening, and why do these people look like they're ready to kill each other?!"

With that last sentence, WAR broke out and weapons, and Pokémon attacks were fired. They people and Pokémon began fighting, almost not noticing the boy in between them.

"Ah!" he screamed as he picked up Froakie and ran, though an explosion had gotten close enough to knock him into a patch of grass

"Froakie!" his partner yelled out as his trainer fell to the ground.

"O-ow…" he slowly sat back up and held his head in pain.

He looked back up to see what was going on, but soon regretted it. The seen that played out was that of blood shed! Left and right were either shots being fired, dead bodies, or people dying in front of him. Looks of horror had appeared on both Froakie's and Ash's face, as they stared at the horrendous battle in front of them.

"W-why… why is this happening, why are these people doing this…" he said with a shaky voice.

"Fro…" said Froakie, clutching onto Ash's clothes.

"Please… stop…"

All this death, this bloodshed, the violence, this was all unnecessary to Ash everything that was going seemed to have no meaning in it, no purpose, so why were these people killing each other?! Why would they be doing such a thing!?... it was enough… it had to stop!

"PLEASE STOP IT!" Ash shrieked, only to have the roars of both people and Pokémon cancel him out.

And right after her finished his scream, flames were moving right towards him. Time slows down at that very moment, the both of them seemed to be unable to react as the flames approached them, they stood there with their looks of horror frozen on their faces, this may maybe been where it ended. If not for someone, or something, picking them up and jumping out of the way of the fire.

"Eh!?" he yelped out as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

Whoever just saved them began jumping away from the battlefield, intent on getting them both to safety. The three of them, whoever the third one was, then landed in an area that was far away enough from the battle, but a line of sight that viewed the war could still be seen. The entity that saved them began to walk away, right towards the battle, but stopped when Ash talked to him.

"Wait! W-who are you, and can you explain what is going on, or why?!" he asked, sounding desperate.

"F-fro." Choked out Froakie, nodding its head.

Strangely enough, the clouds had cleared slightly, to allow a single beam of light hit the figure. It revealed a slightly humanoid figure, with webbed hands and feet, a blue and yellow body, black hair with red thunderbolt marks, a red crest, and most eye catching, a giant shuriken made of water on its back. Whoever this was is clearly a Pokémon, but one that Ash and not even Froakie has seen yet.

"W… who are you?' said Ash, in a more calm voice.

"Fro…

The Pokémon then turned its head to them and stared at them for a while, they all stood there staring at each other, and then a voice spoke to them before everything went black.

" _Wake up, and save the world."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **9:00 am…**

*Ring!* *Ring!* *Ring!*

"WAH!"

" _AHH!"_

The boys woke up to the sound of the alarm that instantly got them up.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*… o-oh man, it was just a dream, and it felt so real too." Said Ash with a few tears in his eyes, believing his dream was actually a dream.

" _No kidding, seeing something like that felt like it had completely changed my outlook on life, I hope to_ Arceus _we don't live through a nightmare like that again."_ A new voice hoped.

"Huh? Who said that?" he asked

" _What do you mean Ash, I didn't hear anything?"_ the voice said again.

… He looked to his left, and then down, to see Froakie.

" _What?"_ he asked.

"… You're… speaking." He answered.

" _What? I have always been able to talk Ash, are you losing it?" asked Froakie._

"No… I can… understand what you're saying!" he yelled out.

…

…

…

" _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"_

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't believe it! It's awesome, I-I can somehow understand you buddy!"

" _That is awesome!"_

They embraced each other for a moment, before realizing what day it was today.

"Oh my god! Todays the day buddy! Come on, I'll get dressed! You go down stairs and wait for breakfast!" he said as he ran to the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Down stairs…**

"Hmhmhmhm… todays the day Froakie! You and Ash are finally going to go on your journey today! You're no longer my little children anymore, you've both grown up so much now, oh, I'm so proud!" Delia hummed first and then squealed at the end.

"I'm coming down mom!" Ash yelled out from upstairs.

"Breakfast is ready honey!" She turned around to look at the stairs that Ash was coming down.

But she instantly got lost as she saw her, now grown up, child standing near the stairs.

Ash had red cap with a half circle detail in the front, he has a blue collared shirt with short sleeves with a black tang top under that could be seen past the waist, two black fingerless gloves, he wears dark blue jeans, and red and white sneakers (we're going with his Kalos design right off the bat).

"Oh my, my boy is now so handsome! I just know you'll get a girlfriend with those looks!"

That last statement made Ash blush a bit, and mad while giggle, a lot.

"Well, this food won't eat itself son! Come and eat!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **After breakfast…**

"Let's go buddy! Today, we're about to start our journey around the world! And at the end of the journey, we'll be the best Pokémon and Pokémon trainer ever!" Ash said enthusiastically as he picked up his bag.

" _Let's go Ash!"_ said Froakie with the same amount of enthusiasm, jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, wait~!" his mother yelled as she came out of the door.

"What is it mom?" Ash said confused.

"Take this!" she pulled out a, red and blue poke ball out of her hand.

"Huh?"

" _Huh?"_

"What is it?"

"…It's the last thing your father left behind for us, I think it's the perfect poke ball for Froakie." She explained.

"Ah!"

The last thing his father left behind, was a poke ball, for him? In a way it made sense, for if Ash ever made a wild Pokémon friend, and it wasn't captured yet, it would make sense to leave behind a poke ball to capture it. But how did his father know his partner would be a wild Pokémon? Though that thought quickly left as he smiled.

"Thanks a lot mom, bye bye, I'll be sure to stay in contact okay!?"

"Okay you two, stay safe, take care!" she replied.

"Bye!"

" _Goodbye mom!"_

Her eyes were watering as she started to lose sight of her children, it was if yesterday they were in the back yard have a frubble fight, now Ash is becoming a Pokémon trainer, with the frog Pokémon as his partner.

'You've both grown up so much, make me and your father proud Ash, Froakie.' She thought as she wiped away her tears.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prof. Oak's lab…**

Ash was running to the lab all the way, too excited for this to slow down, he would finally get to become a trainer, get to beat the gym leaders, battle with so many other trainers, and best of them all, catch new Pokémon along the way! From what he learned, if you include all 6 regions around the world, excluding the rumored Alola since the region itself was still under much construction, there would be a total of 721 POKEMON IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* were here Froakie!" said Ash as he looked at the lab.

" _... It's really happening huh?"_ said Froakie with some disbelief.

"Yeah, let's go!" but he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashy-boy, it's been a while hasn't it."

A tick mark soon appeared above both of our protagonist head as he turned half of his body to the voice.

"Hoh, I could _never_ forget about _you_! Gare-bare." Said Ash as he turned around, to see non other then, Gary Oak, the grandson of Prof. Oak.

"Heh, I thought a loser like you would've been late to get his starter, but for once, you surprise me by not being a loser today Ashy-boy." He teased.

Froakie was getting _really_ annoyed by this guy's attitude, who was he talk about his trainer like that!

"Tch, you can worry about your own problems, Gare-bare, I will worry about mine, and right now I don't need to worry about choosing a starter." He replied with an annoyed voice.

"Ha! Why, because you already know what starter to choose, you know the best starter out of Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle! Well sorry Ashy, if it's the best starter of them all, I can't let you have it! The best starter belongs to the best trainer!" he said even more arrogant.

"Oh no! I don't need to choose a starter because I already have one!" he said getting back at Gary.

"… Wait, What!?"

"That's right. Buddy come out and say, _hi_." The last part seemed to have a bit of malice in it then the rest.

Before he got to utter one word, he was hit by a something soft, making him stumble back a bit.

"Ah! E-hey! Who did that!" But he then saw the Pokémon on Ash's shoulder.

" _Hi…" but what came to Gary was a "Fro…"_ but a dangerous one.

"So, that's your starter, heh! Doesn't look like much to me, I don't even know what kind of Pokémon it is, but it doesn't matter, since I'll be the best ever! You might as well just release it and give up now Ashy-boy!"

" _Let me at 'im… LET ME AT 'IM!" it screamed out in anger.  
_

Ash had to use all of his strength to hold his partner back, even though he too wanted to thrash his bitter rival.

"Ha… breathe Ash, breathe…" he whispered to himself.

"Keh! Enough of this talk, I need to get my things from the professor and get on with my journey, so much better than talking with a loser like you."

Gary walked into the lab casually, while Ash and Froakie were giving him glares behind his back, following later in pursuit.

"Grandpa, you in there! I'm here to become a Pokémon trainer!" he yelled out as he banged the door.

'Gosh, no respect.' Ash thought as he and his partner sweat dropped.

"Hold on a minute Gary! I just need to get everything ready… alright! Come on in!"

Both of them walked into the lab, at the same time all three of them were glaring daggers into each other. They stopped after hearing the professor speak to them

"Ah! Ash, you're here too! Excellent, come on in!" the professor yelled.

Stopping their glaring contest, they look in front of them and were into introduced to three poke balls on a machine, and the professor standing next to it.

"Now, since Ash already has Froakie with him, Gary is the only one who has to choose his starter."

"Hey gramps?"

"Yes Gary" he asked

"How come Ashy here got a Pokémon before I did, what's up with giving him a Pokémon first, and probably a rare one at that, huh?" he said quite annoyed.

"Hmph… I didn't get Froakie just recently Gary."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm mean, me and Froakie here, have been friends for about 5 years now."

Silence

Silence

Silence

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" his yell seem to have shaken the whole lab.

"You're lying! If you have had that frog for that long how come I never hear of it! I-is that why you were so popular at school all that time!" he asked furious.

"Yyyyyup!" he said doing his best to annoy him.

"Argh…!"

"Gary?"

"What!?" he yelled at his grandfather.

"You still need to choose your partner." He answered.

"UH! Oh… ok?" he said as decided to give Ash and then his gramps one last glare.

"… _Heh, his fault for not paying attention to what was happening in school."_ Froakie whispered.

"Hm… okay! I choose Squirtle!" he threw a poke ball in the air, out of it came a blue turtle, with an orange shell. It gave out a loud "Squirt!" when it appeared

"Heh… you see Ashy-boy, this is a real starter that a true Pokémon master would ha-!'

"Blah blah blah we don't care! Just get your stuff and go!"

" _Blah blah blah we don't care! Just get your stuff and go!"_

They both said the same sentence.

"G-grr… fine! It feels like I'm catching loser itis anyway!" he said as returned his starter and stormed out of the lab.

"Ha… I thought you told my mom you would teach him some humility some time, professor."

"I'm sorry Ash, hopefully, when you beat him in a battle, he will learn. Anyway! Since you already have Froakie, here is your Pokedex, and 6 poke balls, and another for Froakie."

"Thanks Professor, but I don't need the poke ball for Froakie."

"Oh? Why?"

Answering his question, Ash pulled out the red and blue poke ball out of his pocket.

'Gah! T-that poke ball!' Oak thought.

"Okay Froakie, today, you're officially my first partner Pokémon ever!" he said to the frog on his shoulder.

" _Hell yeah!"_ he said as he tapped the button on the poke ball.

It wiggled a bit in his hand before it dinged.

"YES! Froakie is officially my starter Pokémon!" he cheered and did a pose.

The professor stared at the poke ball for a second, before remembering a certain memory that was, fairly similar to what was happening now.

Red hat, red jacket, brown hair, blue jeans, red sneakers, the appearance of a trainer before Ash.

"Oh my… it really is a 'like father, like son' moment right now." He whispered.

"Huh… did you say something Prof. Oak?" asked Ash.

"Oh, no, nothing, nothing at all." He said smiling.

"Well, come on out buddy!"

He released his partner Pokémon, but in a different state, its eyes were wide open, and he was shaking/shivering.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?"

" _Dark… really dark… cold…"_

"I guess you don't want to return to your ball then huh?" he asked his partner.

" _NO! NEVER AGAIN, PLEASE…!"_ he pleaded.

"Ok, thanks a lot Prof. Oak, I'll be sure to stay in contact with you too." He told the Oak.

"Thank you, and good luck on your journey, the both of you!"

"Goodbye!" he said as he walked out of the lab.

" _Goodbye!"_

"Goodbye you two, stay well!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Route 1…**

"Well, it's happening buddy, he really have started our adventure." Ash said to his friend.

" _Yeah, and I can tell it's gonna be awesome!"_ his partner replied.

"Well our first stop is Viridian city, so let's go!"

" _Okay!"_

And they run down the route on their way towards the city, new challenges await, new friends to be made, and a new life for our raven haired protagonist await.

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! The first story I have been working on, the second one shouldn't take too long to come out, and let me tell you, it's gonna be awesome!**

 **But right now I need your guy's help with one of the major problems for this fanfic. Originally I was going to have one person as Ash girl, and guess who it is,**

 **Silence**

 **Silence**

 **Silence**

 **Silence**

 **Silence**

 **Silence**

 **SABRINA!**

 **But… looking at the canon of the story, I don't know if one pairing is gonna work for this story, so I need your help for this, should I keep it an AshxSabrina only? Or have multiple pairings but keep Sabrina superior? PM me or leave your suggestion in the reviews, either way, is fine by me.**

 **For now, FortressHunter has completed his mission and shall return to base. Cya and remember, GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!**


	2. The birth of a new evolution

**Well, you guys asked for more, and now you have more. In case you were wondering why the fanfic said I updated just a while ago, it's because I fixed up the first chapter of this story, but I had to make a second chapter then replace the first chapter with that chapter since Fanfiction wouldn't let me replace/update the chapter, you still with me? Good. Also, regarding the problem with the pairing, it seems all of you would like a harem going on, so I'm going to deliver. Do be aware that the pairings that will eventually happen will occur at the exact time that Ash met his girls in the canon, so please don't expect your favorite pairings to instantly appear. That of course will also mean that if one of those pairings are your favorites, then Ash will eventually will be separated from him, so in the end it will technically be an AshxSabrina only.**

 **Also eventually in this story, we will be having very special guest joining us in the moments before the chapters in the story starts. This goes for my other fanfics as well, so do expect others to appear in what you could call the 'prologues' of my stories.**

 **Message to iamzim87, I agree with you when you say not to add Misty in the harem because tsunderes and because of the more sister, brother relationship.**

 **Theirs is one more thing I half to say before you read, I can proudly say that if you imagine the battle scenes in this chapter right, then they will be awesome!**

 **Remember to R &R, and most importantly to enjoy the chapter you read.**

 **Okay, enough talk! Go on and read the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Route 1…**

We join our heroes, Ash and Froakie as they continue on the path towards Viridian city.

"Okay… once we pass Viridian city and Viridian forest we'll be in Pewter city. There the gym they have is a rock type gym lead by a man named Brock, so we'll need Pokémon that can go against his rock types." Said Ash as he looked at his town map.

" _That means I'm already an obvious choice for this battle, but it'd be safer if we had other Pokémon that could counter this guy's rock types, like a fighting, steel, or another water type."_ Said Froakie helping out his trainer.

"Yeah… actually, maybe we don't need to capture a specific type, more accurately we should capture a Pokémon that can learn a move with a specific type to counter rock Pokémon."

" _Maybe a flying type that can learn steel wing?"_ his partner asked.

"Hey, that's perfect! That would do well in catching Brock off guard."

" _So all we need to worry about is finding a certain flying type and teaching it steel wing."_

As if on cue, out of the sky came a flying Pokémon that couldn't be seen because of the shadow that was produced by the sun.

" _Pidgeo!"_ the figure yelled out as it approached Ash and his partner.

"Woah!" he cried out as he rolled to his right to dodge the strike **(hey that rhymed)**.

"What was that!?" he said as he looked back to whatever attacked him.

" _You!"_ it said in a feminine voice.

It was a rather plain looking bird with a red and yellow tail, and red feathers on the front of its head, which looked like hair, while it was made of feathers.

" _A Pidgeotto!"_ cried out Froakie.

" _You look like a strong opponent, and I like that! The stronger the opponent the more enjoyable and awesome the battle is! You agree with me on that don't you!"_ cried out the bird Pokémon.

"Huh? Hey… that's right! I like an attitude like that, Pidgeotto!"

" _Great, then no more standing around, let's battle!"_

 **(Just play whatever Pokémon theme you think will go along with this battle, but I recommend the wild Pokémon encounter music from X and Y every time Ash fights a wild Pokémon.)**

"Okay Froakie, I choose you!"

" _You got it Ash!"_ replies his partner.

Both opponents stood on the opposite side of the road getting ready to strike at any moment.

The female bird was the first to strike as it was surrounded by a silver glow, and then charged.

"It's Quick attack, use your own speed to charge at it and jump when your close enough!" the trainer commanded.

Froakie rushed towards his opponent with speed almost equal to it, and when they both got close to each other, the bubble frog jumped over Pidgeotto's head.

"Great, now use Bubble beam!"

It then opened its mouth to unleash a flurry of bubbles to the bird's back, making it yell out in pain and forcing it to the ground.

Recovering quickly, its wings straightened as it got back up and charged at Froakie again, this time its wings glowing silver.

"Wha- that's-!" he said shocked at what he saw.

In the moment of distraction, Pidgeotto was able to hit Froakie full force with its attack.

" _Gah…!"_

He was forced back as the wing made contact with its stomach, making him bounce back a few times before straightening himself and landing on his feet.

"That was Steel wing!" Ash stated.

" _Eh… a wild Pidgeotto with a move like that, gotta say, that's really impressive."_ Said Froakie equally amazed.

" _Why thank you both, but now's not the time for small chat. In a battle, you got to keep your head in the game at all times, otherwise your opponents could catch you off guard like that, like this!"_ She said as she started to blow a gust towards Froakie.

" _Grr…! Ash, a little help!"_ he said as he struggled to keep his hold on the ground.

"Ergh… think Ash, think! What can we do to get past that wind?!" He yelled at himself as he stared at the gust that was blowing towards his partner.

"…That's it! Froakie use Double team!"

Clones of the bubble frog started to appear around Pidgeotto, confusing her and making her stop her wind blowing to try and find the real one.

"Now all of you use Water pulse on the ground!"

One of them did what he said first which then signaled the others to do the same. The combination of the pulse attacks caused a huge dust cloud to kick up. Now blinded Pidgeotto was forced to use Gust again to clear up the dust, but that was enough time for Froakie to appear above her.

"Perfect! Throw your Frubbles onto her wings, stop her from flying!"

He reaches for his foam scarf and grabs a few pieces of foam, then throws it at the bird.

Mistaking it for an attack, she decides to charge right at the foam projectiles with Steel wing, but instead of them dealing damage, they stuck onto her wings, nullifying the attack and her flight.

" _AH! Wha-what is this stuff!_ She said as she fell to the ground.

"Now let's finish this, use Water pulse one more time!" he said, intent on finishing this battle.

Charging up a single orb of water, Froakie launches the attack towards Pidgeotto who was still falling to the ground. At the same time, the Water pulse, Pidgeotto, and the ground connected.

The dust covered Ash and Froakie's vision, keeping them from seeing the results of their battle. But as it cleared up, the female could be seen on the ground with bruises all over her.

"Alright!" he pulls out a poke ball,

"Poke ball, go!" and throws it at the injured bird.

It opens up and sucks in Pidgeotto.

Shakes once…

Twice…

Thrice…

Click!

"Yes!" he yelled as he ran to the poke ball and picks it up.

"Our very first capture! We caught a Pidgeotto!"

" _Victory!" *V sign*_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Few minutes later…**

"Come on out girl." Said Ash as his poke ball for Pidgeotto opened.

" _Gah…"_ she moaned out exhausted.

" _M-man, I got to say you to make an awesome team. I never had a fight as great as that before."_

" _Ah… don't cut yourself short, we were equally amazed that you were able to use a steel type move, I didn't think it was possible for a bird Pokémon to teach themselves a move like Steel wing."_ Froakie complimented.

"Okay, hold still you two, this will sting bit." He said as he pulled out a super potion.

The both of them winced a bit as the felt the spray hit their bruises, but the sting left the same time it made contact.

"You feel better you guys?" he received a nod from them.

"Great, well, welcome to the team Pidgeotto, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pokémon Froakie,"

" _Yo!"_

"It's great to have you with us."

" _It feels great to be here, all I really hope for is that this journey you're on won't be that boring."_

"Well I assure you ya won't be disappointed."

" _Hmm… I just noticed something strange, you're talking as if you can understand what I'm saying. What? Can you understand what a Pokémon is saying?"_ she asked.

"Actual, yes." He replies.

" _Really?"_

" _You could say it is a gift from Arceus himself."_ Said Froakie, earning a small glare from Ash.

" _I don't find that hard to believe actually."_

"Anyway, I plan on training you two for our first gym battle, so we'll rest for today, and tomorrow we will begin our training." He explained to them.

" _Sounds like a plan to me."_ Froakie approved.

" _Same here."_

"Oh yeah, I will also need to register you guys on the pokedex."

*Pulls out the pokedex and scans them.*

 **Froakie, the bubble frog Pokémon. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath the happy-go-lucky air around it, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings.**

 **Moves learned: Pound, Growl, Bubble, Quick attack, Double team, Water pulse.**

 **Pidgeotto, the bird Pokémon. It claims a large area as its own and will show no mercy to opponents who violate its territory.**

 **Moves learned: Gust, Quick attack, Sand attack, Agility, Double team, Twister, Steel wing, Aerial ace.**

"That's a great roster of moves for the both of you."

" _I don't think this device is accurate about me specifically, Ash."_

" _Eh, who cares, what matters of what we are capable of doing and how what we can do will make us stronger."_

"She brings up a valid point Froakie, it doesn't matter what others think of us, and we just got to focus on what we need to do."

" _Okay, but I just want to be able to change others opinion on how they think of Pokémon like me."_

"In due time buddy, for now, rest up. Things are about to get hectic tomorrow."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A week later…**

Things went pretty smooth for the three of them, training without a doubt was difficult for them _all_ , but not to the point that it was unbearable, the results of their training left the fairly stronger and experienced, and overall the results were worth it to them.

Ash and Froakie were now on a path towards Viridian, Froakie was sitting on his shoulder throwing a ball of Frubbles into the air repeatedly, and Ash was looking at his town map along the way.

"Excuse me!"

"Huh?"

Ash turns around to see a female police officer with a microphone in hand.

"Before you enter viridian city, I'd like to see a form of identification first." She asked.

" _Identification?"_

"Well I don't exactly have any ID… wait! Will this work?" he said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Ah! Perfect! Let's see…"

" **I am Dexter, a pokedex designed by Prof. Oak. My job is to feed Ash information on new Pokémon he encounters as well as act as an ID for him."**

Officer Jenny then returns the device back to Ash and lowers her head.

"I apologize for that, recently we've been getting reports of strange people stealing other trainers Pokémon so we needed to make precautions to make sure it doesn't happen" she apologized.

"That's alright, you had good reason to do so, so everything is fine." He assured.

"You may continue with your day sir!"

"Thank you."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokémon center…**

"Welcome to the Pokémon center, how may we help you?" asked the pink haired nurse.

"Hi nurse joy, it has been way to long." He replied.

"Huh? I… don't think we met before."

"What do you mean? We met when you treated Froakie 5 years ago, right?" he asked.

"Oh! You mean you were the boy that had the raven hair from before?"

"Yup, that's me."

"My goodness, you grew so much from before, I hardly recognized you! How is Froakie?"

"He's been well for the past five years, we've started our journey a week ago actually."

"Oh my, it's as if I saw you yesterday you were but a toddler, and the next day you grow old enough to become a Pokémon trainer."

"Yeah, can you check on my Pokémon please?" he asked as he handed her two poke balls.

"Of course, come on Froakie this will be quick." She signaled for the bubble frog Pokémon to follow her.

" _Alright, see ya later Ash."_ He said waving to his trainer.

"Bye."

Once they were all out of his sight, he headed towards a phone and dialed a number.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **With Delia…**

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Oh, who could that be?"

Delia picks up the phone and sees the number.

"Ah!"

*Picks up the phone*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **With Ash…**

"Ashy! How are you doing?! Where are you and Froakie right now?!" she asked, quite excited.

"I'm in the Pokémon center in Viridian city, Froakie is in the middle of a checkup right now!"

"Wow! In Viridian city, have you made any new friends?"

"A few… how are things back at home?"

"Oh I'm doing fine honey, the house seems a bit less lively then before, but if my babies are having fun out there then I'm happy!' she smiled at him.

"By the way Ash, are you remembering to change your, you know what, every day?"

"MOM! Please! I told so many times that you don't need to remind me!" he yelled at her while blushing.

"I know, I know! It's just fun to tease you and Froakie sometimes!"

" **Ash Ketchum? Your Pokémon are ready!"** said the nurse's voice through the speaker.

"Well, gotta go now mom, I'll see you later!" he said waving goodbye to her.

"See you soon honey, I love both you and Froakie!" she said, then hung up.

Ash too then hangs up and heads over to the counter, where Froakie and two poke balls were waiting.

"Hey buddy, how do ya feel?" he asked his partner.

" _Feelin' great Ash! And I'm sure Pidgeotto feels the same." It replied._

"I must say Ash, you have been taking great care of the both of them, both their health conditions as were well and any injury's they may have sustained were quite minor." Stated the nurse, smiling at them both.

"Thank you, my Pokémon are a part of my family so I had to know how to care of them."

"Well, I wish both you and your Pokémon good luck on your journey, and I hope to see you as the winner of the Indigo plateau!" she said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, we'll do our best!"

Ash then picks up both of his poke balls, Froakie hops up onto his shoulder, and they proceed to leave the center. However, two poke balls appeared out of now were stopping them from leaving.

"What the-!" his words were interrupted when the poke balls opened.

What came out of them was a purple snake with a single gold ring around its neck, and the next was a purple puff ball Pokémon with a skull symbol on its "stomach" warts that were emitting some kind of gas. The puff ball began releasing a smokescreen that blocked the vision of everyone in the building.

"What's going on?!" Joy yelled out.

"Good evening, everyone!" said a female voice.

"Allow us to properly introduce ourselves." Said a male voice this time.

"Prepare for trouble!" The smoke screen was cleared to reveal a women with red snake style hair, wearing a white uniform with a red R in the front and long black sleeves, she had green earrings and black thigh-high boots.

"And make it double!" Then a blue haired man with the same uniform, this time with black boots instead, and holding a rose.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite our peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

"Meowth! Dat's right!" and in between them both, a feline Pokémon with a gold charm and brown feet and tail.

'A Meowth that can actually talk?!' thought Ash.

He quickly dispatched his thoughts, as it was not the time to think of nonsense like this.

"Who are you people and what are you trying to do!?" Ash yelled at them.

"What's this? A person who does not know the infamous Team Rocket? Asked Jessie.

"Team Rocket?"

"Correct, we are an organization that hunts down rare and valuable Pokémon whether or not they belong to the wild or to trainers.

" _What was that!?"_ Froakie yelled at them this time.

"There aren't any Pokémon like that here! This is a building for sick and injured Pokémon!"

"We're sure dat there are plenty of Pokémon here dat are worth somethin', take for example dat Pokémon the twerp has!" said the Meowth, pointing to Froakie.

" _What about me, cat?"_

"We haven't seen any Pokémon like that before in Kanto."

"If it's not from Kanto or hasn't been discovered yet, then I'm sure it'll be worth a lot."

" _Ash…?"_ Froakie growled out.

"Yeah?" he said in the same manner.

" _Can we send these bastards packing… please?!"_

"Of course, Pidgeotto! Come on out!" he yelled out as he threw Pidgeotto's poke ball.

" _Geo!"_ she cried out.

"Well would you look at that, the brat wants to battle." Said the women, smirking.

"Let's see how you fare against Team Rocket, boy."

 **(Begin anime version of gen 6 gym leader music)**

"Let's start off strong, Ekans use Poison sting!" Jessie commanded the purple snake.

"Koffing, Smog!" James commanded the gas filled puff ball.

"Froakie, ride on top of Pidgeotto and dodge those attacks!" Yelled out Ash.

As both attacks were thrown at his two partner, the frog Pokémon jumped onto the birds back and they were both off, avoiding the first move of attacks

"Keep using Poison sting and knock that pigeon out of the sky!

"You do the same and keep using smog!"

Soon, the two of them were dodging an onslaught of poisonous attacks, successfully dodging each one before Ash gave his next command.

"Both of you use Double team!"

The building was soon filled with clones of Froakies riding on Pidgeottos, all of them glaring down at their opponents in front of them.

"Oh, man that's a lot of clones dare!" said Meowth a bit alarmed

"Ekans, use Acid and spray it around them all!"

"Use Smokescreen and hide the attack!"

As the Ekans began gathering poisonous properties in its mouth, Koffing unleashed a puff of smoke covering both them and all the clones, preventing the clones from seeing what they were doing. Not too long after that, purple liquid was sprayed towards most of them, however Ash came up with a counter fast.

"Pidgeotto use Gust! Froakie, launch bubble into the wind!"

All of the birds began flapping their wings fiercely, clearing the smokescreen, while the frogs spat out bubbles into the wind.

" _ **TAKE THIS!"**_ they both yelled out to them.

The strength of the Gust increased the speed and power of the Bubble and stopping the Acid from making contact, at the same time the wind and bubbles hit the two Pokémon causing an explosion.

"There we go!" said Ash, proud of their work.

" _Both of you snap out of it and use Clear smog!"_ the both of them commanded.

White smoke can out of Ekans and Koffing's mouth this time and made contact with all of the clones, and hitting the real ones. Froakie fell off and Pidgeotto's flight became a bit shaky.

" _W-woah!"_

" _Argh…"_ Pidgeotto struggled to maintain its position in the air.

"Tackle!" screamed James.

"Poison Sting!" screamed Jessie.

"Use Pound and Quick attack!" Ash panicked a bit there.

Pound and Tackle made contact with each other, while Pidgeotto used Quick attack to avoid the needles of poison and hit Ekans. Both teams returned to their side of the battle field and glared at each other.

"Impressive little man, Team Rocket could use members like you on our team." Said Jessie, surprised at the skill of this twerp.

"Think about, with all the Pokémon we have as well as your skills, we could take over Kanto." Said James, folding his arms.

"No thanks, not me or my Pokémon are about to join people that are stealing and enslaving Pokémon that rightfully belong to their partners!" he screamed at them.

"Well dat's a shame, I guess dat means you're ready ta live a life where you don't have any Pokémon on ya!" said Meowth giving them a somewhat smug look.

"Froakie use Water pulse on Koffing! Pidgeotto, Aerial ace on Ekans!"

"Wait for Pidgeotto to get close, enough then avoid and use Wrap!"

"Use Sludge to counter that Water pulse, then use Tackle!

Froakie jumped up and threw a Water pulse at the gas filled puffball, while Pidgeotto charged right towards Ekans with her wings shining a silver color. But to its misfortune, Ekans avoided just in time and wrapped its body around it, while Sludge made contact with Water pulse, and Koffing speeded towards Froakie and tackled into his chest.

" _Gah!"_ Froakie screamed as he made contact with the counter Joy was hiding behind.

" _I-I can't move!"_ stated Pidgeotto, as she struggled to break free.

"Use Poison gas on Pidgeotto!" commanded James as Koffing released purple gas towards the bird Pokémon, while Ekans released the bird to get away from the poison cloud in time.

This left her poisoned and struggling to breathe while on the grown.

"Oh no! Pidgeotto return!" Ash pulled out her poke ball and it sucked he back inside.

"Now you're down to just dat Froggy of yours kid! Ya still think you can win? HUH!?" Said Meowth with another cocky smirk.

"Not going to happen, because we're making sure that you people like aren't going to walk freely on this earth!"

Froakie got out of the crater it was in and walked right in front of Ash while holding his side.

"We'd like to see you try, there are hundreds of other Rocket grunts out there and _you_ think you can stop them all?" asked James, cocky.

"I'm not alone! I'll have all my Pokémon there! They've always been there to help me, and I'll be there to help them, when we work together, our bonds come closer!" he yelled as Froakie seem to be copying what he was doing.

"And that's why…" the both of them raised there fist up into the air and clenched it.

" _We'll become much, much stronger! Let's go!"_

Without noticing, Froakies eyes momentarily became red.

 **(English version of X and Y anime's second opening, with no vocals)**

"Use Double team!"

More determined them before, Froakie created twice as many clones then both he and Pidgeotto combined created last time, some were on the ground glaring at them, and others were floating in the air staring down at the team.

"D-dose are a lot more clones den before! Hey guys! W-win dis fast so dat we can get on with stealing the Pokémon here already!" yelled out a panicking Meowth.

" _Zip it Meowth, we know!"_ they both said.

" _Use Clear smog!"_

Yet again, white fog come out of their mouths and rushed towards the clones around them. They were all wiped out, but the real one appeared right in front of them.

" _W-what?!"_

Froakie then created two silver blades in his hands and slashed the both with them.

"Dat was a Cut attack!"

"Jump off of them and use Bubble!"

Once the blades disappeared, Froakie planted his feet onto both of their faces and jumped off of them, then fired another stream of bubbles at them, causing yet another explosion. The strange thing was that Ash seemed to have been copying Froakie's movements as he was battling.

"Enough of this! Use Acid at full throttle and finish that frog off!"

"Use Sludge and take them out!"

The two of them were starting the charge up their poison attacks while Froakie remained in the air with a scowl.

"Use Double team and create as many clones as you can!"

Once again, Froakie created the biggest wave of copies so far, each of them with the same scowl on their face but in different poses.

"It's time to finish this! Team Rocket, _This is from us!"_ he shrieked out as he reared his arm back.

" _WATER PULSE!"_

Froakie does the same thing and charges up one last Water pulse, absorbing each of the clones around him to create a MASSIVE Water pulse.

"Ha… his attack… is ten times the size!"

" _F-FIRE!"_

The attacks then come out of the enemy's mouths and heads towards Froakie. With one last clone absorbed into the attack, they strike!

" _RAAAAAAGGHHH!"_ they both roared out a battle cry and threw the giant Water pulse.

It easily destroys the two attacks and makes its way towards the gang of villains.

" _WoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoahWOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM*_

The explosion blows off the roof and shatters every window inside the building, and after a while, things quieted down.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day…**

Everything that happened yesterday was explained to Officer Jenny, and once it was, the trio and their Pokémon were taken into custody to spend the rest of their lives behind bars.

"Thank you very much Ash for saving the Pokémon center." Said Nurse Joy, thankful for Ash and Froakie's heroism.

"Yes, thank you for helping to turn in these "Team rocket" grunts, as well as stopping them from kidnapping other trainers Pokémon." Said Jenny, saluting to him again.

"It's not a problem, we were just doing what we had to do!" said Ash, rubbing his nose.

"Though, we're sorry about the damage to the Pokémon center." He said as he looked at the beaten up building next to them.

"It is perfectly fine, all Pokémon that were inside the building remained unharmed and have been kept safe because of you and your Pokémon!"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course, and to show how grateful we are, I'd like to give you this." She said, bringing and object from behind her back in front of Ash.

"Huh?"

" _Huh?"_

The object was an incubator with a VERY light brown color, and a single white and jaggy stripe.

"This was a Pokémon egg that we found outside of the Pokémon center the other day, and I was hoping to find this little on a trainer, but I think it's pretty obvious now." She said, smiling at them as she handed him the Pokémon egg.

" _Wow…_ Thank you very much Nurse Joy!" he thanked her as he put the incubator in his bag.

" _If ever you need any help, give us a call!"_ said Froakie, giving them a few hand signs to confirm what he said.

"It was nice seeing you boys again after all these years, and I hope to see you once again!"

"Same here! And we promise to come back as the winners of the Indigo league!"

"Goodbye you two, and to come back to help us catch more criminals!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Route 2…**

"Hey Froakie?" asked Ash.

" _Yeah? What is it?"_

"Do you have any idea what happened back at the Pokémon center? You seemed to become a lot stronger all of a sudden."

" _Um… I don't know… but… it could hear your voice and how much you wanted to win, how much stronger you wanted to become along with us, I guess that got me to feel the same way, and maybe that gave me the power boost I needed."_ He chuckled a bit at the end.

"Ha ha… maybe that's true…" he said as he looked up towards the sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saffron city…**

This is the home of the Saffron gym, a gym classified as one of the most DANGEROUS. And that would be because of its gym leader, Sabrina.

She was a girl at the same age as Ash, and had purple hair and red eyes. She wears a pink and black dress, a black pantyhose and pink boots. On her lap is a bit of a creepy doll with sea blue hair, a hat with a pink bow, and a white dress.

'Each day is the same, hardly any challengers, with the result being the same every time, no visitors, it's just me and Sabra here… alone…' she thought depressed.

*Jolt!*

"Huh?!" she jumped, and looked around, trying to find out what caused that reaction in her head.

"W-what was that?"

"Is something wrong?" asked Sabra, a bit alarmed.

"…No, it's nothing." She replied coldly.

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well there you have it. I bet none of you were expecting what happened during this chapter, and I know you're bound to even more surprise as you dig deeper into this fanfiction.**

 **Now onto something that you guys should know, I made the battle between Ash and Team Rocket harder then it should've been because will not be adding the Team Rocket trio as a major part of this story, at least, not for Kanto. They will probably take place in Hoenn as they were just a pretty annoying gang as they started off in the anime, that was until they improved in Hoenn, just something about them seemed to becoming fitting in the anime when they reached the Hoenn region.**

 **This also goes for Brock and Misty, as they don't seem to be fitting characters for this fanfiction. But for Brock, that'll be a bit of a different story.**

 **So be ready for what this story will become as it develops.**

 **FortressHunter has now completed the mission and will return to base. Cya and remember, GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!**


	3. The first gym battle

**Me: I got to say, out of all the fanfics I have made so far, this one has a certain place in my heart, and it seems that this one is going head to head with "A new master born from Pallet", and there is…**

 **Ash: Cut the shit man, I'm sure all the fans are pissed about my loss already so don't say ANYTHING or things will get worse.**

 **Pikachu Don't forget to R &R…**

 **Greninja: Aaaaaaand enjoy the story, I need to make some time to strangle one of the writers of episode 38.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Route 2…**

Ash and Froakie were in the middle of the route to Pewter City, getting ready for a good night's rest. Ash was sitting on a rock with the egg Joy gave him, rubbing it affectionately while looking up to the sky thinking.

" _What'cha thinking about?"_ asked Froakie.

"Hmm… I was thinking about what our dream was, the one we had before we left, the one that may have given me the power to talk to Pokémon." He replied.

" _It was… unpleasant, but I think it was some kind of message."_

"Maybe."

The both of them looked at the egg, admiring the almost snow like color of it, they also wondered what kind of Pokémon that would hatch out of it, that got them to smile.

"I can't wait to find out what kind of Pokémon you'll be."

" _You'll be a great addition to the family, I know it."_

Ash put the egg back in its incubator and puts it in his bag, after that, he puts out the fire and tucks into his sleeping bag, Froakie slept close to his head.

"Night buddy."

" _See you in the morning."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dream…**

They wake up in their dreams yet again, this time in a different forest, and the only things that could be heard were the singing of Kricketot's, and the leaves flowing in the wind. A fire was light in front of them, with a tea pot over it.

"A-are we dreaming again?" questioned Ash.

" _Yes."_ A voice in front of them answered.

They looked away from the fire and looked at the Pokémon that appeared in their previous dream, the one then got them away from the horrors they saw before, only this time without the water shuriken it had on its back before.

" _It's you again."_ Froakie stared at the Pokémon.

It took the tea pot away from the fire and poured it into three cups. It gave the tea to them and begun talking again.

" _To be honest, I never thought my predecessors would be as young as the two of you…"_ it took a sip of tea.

" _*Sip…* But then again, the world is now a different place compared to my time."_

The both of them looked at the one in front of them in confusion, before looking at their tea and drinking it.

"*Sigh…*"

" _*Sigh…*"_

They let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"All right, enough small talk, we want answers. First, who are you?" he asked with a hardened gaze.

" _You look like my final evolved form, Greninja, but many parts of your body are different, especially the shuriken you had on your back."_

" _To answer your questions, yes, I am a Greninja, but I am not a normal one. I am one that was given special powers with the help of a human friend, which is all you need to know for now."_ The oddly designed Greninja explained.

"Alright, second of all, what was that dream we had last time and how did become involved in it?"

" _The dream you had was a reminiscence of a war that happened decades ago, one that I and my friends stopped, but we we're not able to save everyone involved. I managed to drag you_ into _that event, it was necessary in order to change your view as to how the world works, with the bonus of being able to talk to Pokémon."_ It playfully added the last part.

" _Aaaaaand how did you give Ash the ability to talk to Pokémon?"_ asked Fro.

" _Secrets that will be revealed later on."_ A small smile appeared on the Greninja's face.

Froakie sent a small glare towards it, while Ash took another sip.

"OK… I don't really know why we needed a change of view of the world, I'd like it if you could explain why you're able to connect to us through our dreams?"

" _Your Froakie there..."_ *points to Froakie*.

" _While it was not fate that made it different from others, because of the soul reason that it was MUCH different from its kind, I am able to connect to the both of you via dreams."_

" _Was me being different from my kind really the only reason as to why you can do all this?"_

" _That, and the fact that because you're differentiate from other Froakie, you were given special powers, one other Pokémon can't use up to this day."_

" _What… power-?"_ he was interrupted.

" _Yet more things I cannot tell you until the future arrives."_ this time it gave our Kalos starter a full on smirk.

Froakie gave a darker glare in returned, but calmed down after drinking more tea.

" _Well, was that all you needed to ask me?"_ it looked to Ash.

"I still have a _few_ more things I'd want to ask, but I'm good with the answers I have now." He replied.

" _I'll see you then."_

Ash and Froakie's bodies began to glow blue, it caught them off guard, but they then disappeared from their dream world.

The red crested Greninja was now left alone in the dream, enjoying the tea it made for itself.

" _Hmph, I find it hard to believe that even in death… I am still able to make a few friends, more accurately, some new students."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Real world…**

The duo woke up and were greeted by sunlight, Ash got up from his position in his sleeping bag, in a state of shock, then got up and stretched a bit. Froakie sighed and drank some water out of Ash's canteen, and did a couple of stretches too.

"Heh… that Greninja sure is a strange Pokémon."

" _A part of me doesn't like the guy, I may be willing to trust him, but a part of him just kind of pisses me off."_ Froakie glared at the sky.

"Aw… cut him some slack, I can tell he's just trying to help us while we're on our journey."

He folds up his sleeping bag, puts on his jacket, and picks up his bag and moves towards the dirt path. Froakie hops onto his shoulder to put his canteen in one of the pockets.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pewter city…**

Nothing got in there way to the gym, no need to stop at the Pokémon center for they didn't get into any battles with other trainers, nor did they catch any other Pokémon.

The doors to the gym open, and Ash sees nothing but Darkness when he walked in.

"Man, I can't see a thing."

" _Is no one here? They wouldn't leave the gym in this darkness if they were home, would they?"_ Fro jumps off of Ash's shoulder.

"Hello?" he calls out.

"Who is there?" a single light turned on.

Sitting in the light was a man with spikey brown hair, squinting eyes, and tanned skin. He wears a plain orange t-shirt, covered by a winter style vest, as well as brown pants.

"Are you the gym leader Brock?"

The man responds with a nod, causing Ash to grin.

"I've come here to challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Does this happen to be your first gym battle?" Brock asked his challenger.

Ash also answers with a nod.

"It looks like I need to explain then, gym battles are different from a regular trainer match, gym battles are for the official authorization of the Pokémon league. There are special rules in gym battles-" Ash continued for him.

"Every gym creates their own set of rules that every trainer needs to follow if they wish to earn their gym badge."

Brock was quite surprised by this, only a handful of new trainers knew of the rules that involved either the Pokémon league or gym battles, they normally head straight into battle and learn from experience.

His next question was.

"Exactly how long have you been with… *stares at Froakie* whoever _that_ Pokémon is."

"Just to clear up, Froakie here is from a different region, and was given to me as a starter."

"A foreign Pokémon…"

"As to how long I've been with Froakie… while I've only been a trainer for more than a week, I and Froakie have been partners for 5 years."

"5 years… to be with your partner Pokémon for that long, that must mean the both of you are quite knowledgeable as well as experienced what comes to things like Pokémon battles, don't you?" he grows a smile.

"Yeah!" Ash gives a bigger grin.

"Very well, I expect your challenge!"

The walls of the gym slide up to reveal a rock filled battle field, then they began to slide towards each other to form the stadium.

Brock jumped off of his sitting position, and stands on the other side of the battle field.

"This will be a 2v2 battle, as the gym leader I cannot substitute my Pokémon, but the challenger can, and the battle will be over once all Pokémon on either side are unable to battle!"

The both of them pull out there poke balls and are ready to begin.

"Pidgeotto! You're up first!"

The bird Pokémon comes out first, and fly's up to release its battle cry.

" _Geotto!"_

"Geodude! Come on out!"

This is a rather plain Pokémon, a rock ball with 2 arms coming out of its sides.

" _Geodude."_

"Is the challenger ready?" the gym leader asked.

Ash nods one more time.

"Then let the battle begin!"

 **(Wild Pokémon theme in X and Y, anime version)**

"The challenger gets the first move."

"Okay, Pidgeotto use Quick attack!"

She dashes to Geodude glowing white.

"Repel it with Defense curl." The rock leader commanded calmly.

" _Geooo~"_

The rock Pokémon curled into a ball and glowed blue, raising its defenses. Quick attack made contact, but it barley did anything other pushing it back.

"Use Rock throw!"

Geodude ripped off a chunk of rock off the arena, and threw it at Pidgeotto.

"Geo~ Dude!"

"Send it back with Twister!"

The girl let out a lightly purple colored tornado out of her mouth, one strong enough to send the ball of rock back. Geodude was hit, and it was sent fly towards the wall.

" _Duuuude!"_

"Use your arms to bounce off the walls, then use Tackle!"

Before it hit the wall, Geodude outstretched its arms so that once it hit the wall, it used its strength to bounce off of it to deliver a tackle to Pidgeotto's stomach.

" _Pidge-!"_

The rock ball then forced Pidgeotto to fall to the ground, but it was able to recover its altitude before it landed.

" _Geo, Dude!"_

"You alright?" asked her trainer.

" _Just fine."_

"Use Rollout!"

Geodude rolls into a ball again, but instead it spun on the spot and then rolled forward towards the female bird and Ash.

"Counter with Steel wing! Aim below Geodude!"

Her wings glowed silver and she charges again, before the both of them made contact, she angled her wings so that they would hit the lower part of the rolling rock.

This caused it to tip over while still spinning, making it open for a follow up.

" _Geooo~oo!"_

"Now! Use Steel wing again!"

Pidgeotto spun around one time and slapped Geodude into a rock with her one of her glowing wings.

" _Geo!"_

"Finish it off! Aerial Ace!"

The bird Pokémon's wings glowed a brighter silver, then she flew to Geodude while it was still struggling to get up. By the time Geodude _did_ get up, it was already too late, Aerial ace made contact and dust was kicked up.

 **(Music end)**

Geodude was on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Great, first round goes to us!"

" _Alright!"_

"Geodude return." Brock returns his Pokémon with an expressionless face, but smiled at Geodude's poke ball once it was inside.

"I'm impressed Ash, even with a flying type, you were able to defeat a rock type, and Pidgeotto knowing Steel wing is another thing as well." he praised them.

"Thanks!"

"So as a gym leader, its time I make this a TRUE challenge for you!" he pulls out his next poke ball and threw it towards the stadium.

Out of this one was the rock snake Pokémon, Onix.

" _Drrrraaaaagggghhhh!"_ its roar shook the whole gm.

"Onix, almost like the ones we saw on TV…" he whispers to Froakie while covering his eyes.

" _Only this time, this one's real."_ Fro grins.

"Let us begin the second match, shall we?"

 **(Pokémon movie 16 BGM: The rescue)**

"Pidgeotto, use Double team and Agility!"

" _Pidgeo!"_

Clones appeared around Onix and they all circled it with blinding speed. But Brock had a way to counter that.

"Onix, use Rock tomb!"

" _Raaaaaagh…"_

Silver glowing rocks appeared out of the sky and rained down on the stadium, the rocks shot down most of the individual Pidgeotto clone, while the real one was doing its best to avoid them.

"Fly through them all and use Steel wing once you've gotten through them!"

After a minute of dodging and maneuvering, Pidgeotto and some if the remaining clones wings glowed silver again.

"Don't let them get close, use Sand storm!"

Sand came out of Onix's body, and it whipped up a storm that began taking out the rest of the clones, one stream of sand hit Pidgeotto, stopping her from approaching and making her back away.

"Damn, we can't get close enough if that keeps up, use Gust to clear up the sand!"

" _Pidgeo, Geo, Geo, Geo!"_

The sand was blown away, giving both sides a clear line of sight, however, the rock snake was missing.

"What the-! Where did it go!?" he frantically looked around the stadium, with Pidgeotto joining in his efforts.

"Now Onix! Use Bind!" Brock yells.

The ground below Pidgeotto began to crack open, out of the new whole was Onix with its tail up first. The tail then wrapped around the bird Pokémon, and Onix squeezed hard.

" _Gah! Arrrrrrrgggggghhh!"_ It became harder to breath for her with every passing moment.

"Break out of Onix's grip with Steel wing!" Ash frantically commands.

" _Gggeeeeeoooooo!"_

Even while the grip was EXTREMELY tight, with just sheer will power, sheer could use Steel wing to escape from the grip. But she didn't fly far as Brock gave put another command.

"Use Iron tail!"

The rock snake's tail glowed the same silver as Pidgeotto's wings and it smacked her to the ground.

" _Tooooooooo!"_

Dust kicks up again.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash calls out concerned.

" _Ge, Geotto…!"_ she struggled to get up.

"Can you keep going?"

" _D-don't count me out yet!"_ she looks back to him with a determined look.

"Ok Ash, what to do to outsmart Brock…"

"Use Rock polish, then Tackle!"

Spark like energy ran through Onix's body, indicating its speed was increasing, and soon after that it dashed to Pidgeotto with MUCH better speed.

However, Ash remembered when Froakie and Pidgeotto battled before, and how this was a similar situation. Gust was pushing back Froakie and he used Water pulse to cover himself with a dust cloud so that he could jump over her and land an attack, while this time, an Onix with better speed was moving towards Pidgeotto this time.

"That's it! Pidgeotto, use Gust on the ground with as much power as possible!"

With as much force as she could muster, the female bird was able to send a POWERFUL wind current on the cloud, as yet _more_ dust went everywhere, which helped hide herself.

Onix went right through the dust and only made contact with a rock.

" _Raaaagh?"_ it looked around trying to fins its target.

"Aboove you!" Brock yelled.

"Steel wing!"

She appears above the rock snake with her attack prepared, and she dives down.

"Use Iron tail!"

Both attacks clash and an explosion goes off.

 **(Music ends)**

The smoke clears, and this time Pidgeotto was the one on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash runs up to her and picks her up.

"You okay?"

" _Eh… a couple of bruises… here and there… but I'm fine."_ She replies.

"You did great, come on back and come some rest." He returns her to her poke ball.

" _Gym leaders sure are amazing trainers."_

"Yeah…"

"Well… who will you're next Pokémon be?" asked the gym leader.

"Froakie, you're up!" he looks to his partner on his shoulder.

" _Aaaaalright!"_ he hops off and enters the stage, Ash returns to his trainer box.

"Judging by its color scheme, I say it's correct to believe that Froakie is Water type?" asked Brock.

"Correct!" Ash replied.

"So a foreign Water type Pokémon which has capabilities I do not know of, this is bound to be interesting!" he thought out loud with a smirk.

 **(Anime ver. of XY gym leader music)**

"Onix, Sandstorm!"

Sand came out of its body again, and multiple streams were hitting and blinding Froakie and Ash.

" _Kieeeeee…!"_

"Argh…" Ash growled.

"Use Stone edge!"

" _Raaaaagh!"_

Its tail slammed into the ground. Glowing blue stones came up in a straight line towards Froakie.

"Jump onto the rocks to get close!"

Fro managed to dodge the last rock, then he began hopping onto the others stones to get close to Onix.

" _Fro, fro, fro, fro!"_

"Use Iron tail to keep it from approaching!"

" _Draaaaagh!"_

The silver glowing tail came down, but Froakie disappeared before it hit him, leaving a confused Brock and Onix.

" _Dragh?!"_

"Use Bubble!"

"Fro!"

He reappears in front of Onix, and shoots bubbles out of his mouth. It roars out in pain because of its EXTREME weakness to water.

" _Draaaaaaaaaagh!"_

"Don't let that faze you! Knock it away with Tackle!"

" _Ragh… Draaaaaaaagh!"_

It uses its head to smack away Froakie.

" _Fro- Kiiiiiiiieeeeee!"_

"Keep going buddy, and use Water pulse."

"Kieeeeeee, Frooooo…!"

It slid on the ground when it recovered from the hit and charged up its attack, but a stream of sand hit its eyes before it launched.

" _Fro…!"_

It launched the attack while blinded and it went right by Onix.

"Damn, if that keeps up we'll never land a good attack!"

He stares at the sand in the sky, trying to come up with a way to get rid of it, or even use it to their advantage.

"Use Rock throw!"

"Bubble!"

" _Draaaaaaaagh!"_

" _Fro, Kie Kie Kie!"_

The bubbles and the rock made contact and another explosion is created.

 **(Music end)**

" _Kie… Frooooo…!"_

Fro returned to his trainer's side, but got another sand stream to his face when he landed.

"Gr… we won't be able to do ANYTHING until the storm subsides…" ash growled.

'Think Ash, come on! What can we use besides wind to get rid of a sand storm…?' he thinks, frustrated.

'Water could probably be used as an alternative, but Froakie doesn't have moves like Rain dance to use!' he stares at his partner, unable to come up with any methods, until something comes up.

'Wait a minute, Water pulse is a ball of water that explodes once it makes contact with a something solid, and… and if we can detonate it while it's in the sky…'

"I got it!" he says out loud.

" _Hmph, what's the plan Ash?"_ Fro smirked when he saw his trainers face.

"There it is, the look he has when he creates a plan to win." He smirks at the confident looks of the both of them.

 **(Not sure what Pokémon theme this is, but it's the last battle theme that plays when Alain fought Siebold, English version, please give me the name if you know, T_T)**

"Froakie use Double team!"

" _Frooooo!_ Fro! Fro! Fro! Fro! Fro!"

Clones of Froakie were what appeared around Onix this time.

" _Dragh? Raaaaagh?"_

"It won't work, use Iron tail and wipe them all out!"

" _Raaaaagh!"_

"All of you avoid that Iron tail, we'll need all of you if this is going to work!" he commands them all.

"Frooooo!"

Each one of them jumps away from the silver tail, and are now standing in random areas of the stadium

"Now all of you, I need you to launch a Water pulse into the sky!" he points to the roof of the gym.

"Froooooooo, Kie!"

Without further ado, all of them launched their water bombs into the sandy air, and waited for further commands.

"Now get rid of this Sand storm, use Bubble on the Water pulses!"

"Fro, Kie Kie Kie!"

All the bubbles hit EVERY individual water bomb, and they detonate it to create a rain like explosion, it nullified the Sandstorm and drenched Onix.

" _Draaaaagh!"_ it cried out with a pained roar.

"Use Water pulse!"

The clones disappeared and Froakie was now in the air with its attack ready.

" _Fro, Kie!"_

It launched straight towards Onix's face, and it lets out an ear piercing roar when it hit.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

"No! Onix!" Brock cries out to the fallen rock snake.

" _R-raaaaagh…"_ it struggled to get up.

"Are you alright?!"

" _Eraaaaagh."_ It nodded with an eye closed.

 **(Music end, Begin anime ver. of XY Elite four theme)**

"Alright then, let us continue! Use Rock tomb!"

" _Raaaaagh…"_

Silver glowing rocks appeared like when they fought with Pidgeotto out, and they rained down on Froakie.

"Dodge them!"

Fro grunted with every dodge, each rock coming a bit too close for comfort.

" _Fro, Fro, Kie!"_

The dodging continued for a while, but it came to a stop. When one rock appeared in front of Froakie, and then more came around it, trapping Froakie in a ring of stones.

" _Uh-oh."_

"Now Iron tail!" Brock commanded.

" _Draaaaaaaagh!"_

The tail swiped in from the right, smashing the rocks and into Froakie's gut, his eyes widened and he spat out some saliva, time seemed to have slowed down momentarily at that moment.

" _Ki- Fro-!"_

Things sped up and Froakie was about to be flicked into a rock, but Ash wasn't about to let things end here.

"Stay strong buddy, hold onto its tail!"

" _Frrrrrooooo!"_

He snapped out of his daze, and held on while Onix's tail was still moving, and didn't let go even when the tail stopped.

" _Draaagh!?"_

"Now climb up its body!"

" _Kie!"_

It began moving up to its head, with some lacking speed because of the effective Iron tail, but it was fine regardless.

"Shake it off! Hurry!"

" _Draaaaagh, Raaagh, Raaagh, Raaagh!"_ it starts moving its body left and right to shake off the bubble frog.

'Froakie won't last much longer because of that Iron tail, we half to finish this now!'

" _What's… the next step… Ash?!"_ Fro called out as he was struggling to hold on to Onix's rocky body.

"Use your frubbles to stick onto Onix's body, then attack with Bubble!" he replied.

Using all is strength to hold onto the rocky body while reaching for its foam scarf, Froakie then _attaches_ himself to Onix, allowing him to let out a small breathe for a brief moment but it was no time to start relaxing as he had one more thing to do, and that was delivering the next attack. Bubbles were launched from his mouth again and they rammed into Onix's face. Blinding it momentarily.

" _DRAAAAAGH!"_

"Onix snap out of it!" Brock panicked.

" _Draaaaagh! Ragh?!"_ it looked to the part of its body where Froakie was supposed to be, but it disappeared again.

"Huh?! Above you!" Alerted the gym leader.

" _Ragh!?"_

Froakie was in the air once more, its body falling towards the giant rock snake.

"Rock throw!"

" _Draaaaagh!"_

"Time to finish this now! Use Cut!"

" _Kiiiiie! Fro!"_

The glowing blade was formed in its hands, and it cut through the thrown rock, before Froakie twisted it to its other side and dived towards Onix.

" _Dragh!"_

"AH!"

Froakie, flew past Onix, while a line of silver was left behind to show it went pass the rock snake. Right after the blade disappeared, one last explosive came off of Onix's body. That was the conclusion to the battle

 **(Music end)**

The explosion subsides, and the result was a fainted Onix laying on the ground.

" _*Hufff* *huff* *huff*… YEEEEEEEESSSSS!"_ Froakie cried out, prideful.

"We did it!" Ash raised his fist in the air.

They both run towards each other and share a tight huge.

"*Breath…* ha… such an amazing trainer, yet at such a young age and has only begun his journey." complimented Brock.

He stares at the happy duo, who were laughing, jumping, and hugging each other to death all in one. He approaches the two while pulling something out of his pocket.

"I must say Ash… that was truly an amazing battle."

They both stop dancing around to look at the Pewter gym leader.

"T-thanks, the same should be said to you though, gym leaders are really awesome trainers!" he returns the compliment while rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you… I still need to say that the both of you are amazing partners despite being so young." He brings out the item he was reaching for, and hands it to him.

 **(XY Hall of fame theme)**

"Regardless, here is the proof that you beat this gym, the Boulder badge!"

Ash accepts the badge and stares at it, with Froakie doing the same once he jumped onto his shoulder. Ash came up of his stupor and finally let out his words of accomplishment.

"I can't believe I get to say this, but… we now have our first gym badge!" he poses.

" _WE DID IT!"_

Brock openly laughs at the moment.

Ash placed his badge on his jacket like a pin, because of the fact that he didn't have a badge case.

"Once again, thanks Brock!"

" _We appreciated the fight!"_

"No problem at all, and good luck, I'm looking forward to see what the both of you will accomplish." He regards.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Outside…**

They both leave the gym, and Ash takes out the Boulder badge again.

"I know I've said this a lot of times, but I still can't believe things like this are happening." He said excitedly.

" _Well wake up_ Ashey _, this is reality."_ Froakie joked.

Ash smirked at it, and returned the badge to where it belonged. With nothing else to say, the both of them head to the Pokémon center.

 **To be continued…**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Me: Apologies for the short chapter, but its focus was meant to be the gym battle. So if you don't mind… I'll let these guys have their moment.**

 ***Points to a drunk Ash, Greninja, and Pikachu***

 **Ash: *Sign* look guys we're not happy, the ending of the Kalos league sucked, SUCKED! SERIOUSLY, the XY and XYZ anime has been the time where my younger self has been the most mature and the most amazing he's ever been! It's been nearly 20 years! And it was the 20** **TH** **ANNIVERSARY OF POKEMON THE DAY I LOST! ARE YOU FUCKING ME RIGHT NOW WRITERS!? KALOS LEAGUE VICTORY… ASH's GREATEST BATTLE!? MY. ASS!**

 **Pikachu: I… I'm able to defeat 2 pseudo legends, I've improved DRASTICALLY SINCE BW! And it was even my VOICE ACTER'S BIRTHDAY ON THE DAY OF THE FINALS! COME ON PEOPLE!**

 **Greninja: Not only that, the battle between me and Charizard just felt so LACKING! Me against Sawyer's Sceptile had MUCH more story behind it, as well as amazing animation and a battle filled with emotion. Charizard and me!? The music, the story, the emotion, just felt so little! AND THERES THE FACT I CAN SURVIVE 2 FUCKING LEAF STORM'S AGAINST A FUCKING MEGA SCEPTILE! BUT NOOOOO… NOT A DRAGON CLAW, THUNDER PUNCH, AND A FUCKING BLAST BURN!? WHAT THE FUK WRITERS!?**

 **Me: *Sigh…* I serious when I say this, I was losing complete interest in Pokémon ENTIRLEY when I became 14, but it was XY and XYZ that brought back my fandom, that was its strong point. Both parts of the gen 6 series brought back SO many fans, for the animation, the story behind almost EVERY main character, the fact that Ash Could've won the league, and Amourshipping. WHY! WOULD THEY JUST WAIST THE PEFECT OPPORTUNITY FOR ASH TO WIN!? WHY!? I get it, they can't find a way to continue the Pokémon anime without Ash losing, as well as send the message to children *It's alright to fail* but that doesn't change the fact that they COULD'VE still done something for Ash to win, continue the anime, and instead send the message *Never give up until the end, and you will succeed!* Why couldn't they do that! JUST GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY YOU DIDN'T DO THAT POKEMON, WHY!?**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***Sigh…***

 ***Sigh…***

 ***Sigh…***

 ***Sigh…***

 **Me: We're sorry but we had to let that out. Anyway, we will assure you guy's that something like that won't be happening in the other stories or chapters.**

 **Ash: We appreciate all of you that may still support me despite losing the league, Seriously, you guys who have still stuck by my** _ **even**_ **after BW are just the fucking best.**

 **Pikachu: Remember to leave a review on how you feel about the league, how you feel about this fanfic (Please only helpful or positive comments please).**

 **Greninja: And we hoped you enjoyed.**

 **Me: We've finished our mission and will return to base, to all of you guy's, catch'em all and become the very best in your own way, CYA!**


	4. Saving a third member

***The last episode of XYZ***

 ***Stares***

…

…

…

 ***Scene where Serena KISSED… Ash (Doesn't really show it, but the things shown after pretty much confirm it.)***

 **Me: …**

 **Ash: …**

 **Greninja: …**

 **Pikachu: …**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 **All: OMGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Ohohohoho shit, OH SHIT! Shit! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

 ***Zzzzz***

 **Me: Oh god, oh god… AH GOD!**

 **Ash: SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREW ANY FUTURE SHIPPINGS, AMOUR IS CANON BIATCH!**

 ***Train burst through the wall, Pi and Greninja on top of it.**

 **Pikachu: PACK YOUR THINGSS BOIZZZZZZZZZ, WE AIN'T COMING BACK UNTIL SM IS OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

 **Greninja: That's a bit too harsh… WE AIN'T COMIN' BACK UNTIL ME AND SERENA COME BACK IN SM!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Route 3…**

"Use Bite!"

" _Raticate!"_

"Jump to dodge!"

" _Froakie!"_

 **(Begin trainer battle theme)**

The giant brown rat pounced first, with glowing bug teeth.

Froakie jumped up before it bit.

"Use Bubble!" Ash yelled.

Bubbles spewed out ad blasted Raticate.

"Shake it off, use Super fang!" the other trainer commanded.

" _Rati… *shakes off the water* Raticaaaaate!"_ it jumped up and its bug teeth grew in length.

"Use Double team!"

" _Fro_ , Fro, Fro, Fro, Fro!"

Froakie's appeared all over the place, and were already charging a Water pulses without Ash saying anything.

"Now, launch!" he smirked, knowing that the battle was over.

"Frooooo Kie!"

The orbs grew, and they were fired towards Raticate.

" _Raaaaaticaaaaate!"_ an explosion occurred.

Ash's and his opponent covered their eyes, and when they opened them, Raticate was seen, fainted.

 **(Music ends)**

"Aw man, Raticate return…" the trainer said, sadly.

"Ha… *smiles and runs to Ash* that was an awesome battle! That mysterious Pokémon you have there is amazing!" he complemented.

"Thanks, but so were you and Raticate, you both did great as well!" he returns the compliment.

With nothing else to say, the trainer waved goodbye and left.

" _*Sigh* after a couple of days of not battling, it's nice to finally get up, stretch my legs, and kick some Abra!"_

Ash smiled at his partner's usual fiery attitude, and spoke once he pulled out his town map.

"Let's go partner, when we get through this route, we'll need to get passed Mount. Moon, and route 4, then we'll be in Cerulean city." He explains to him.

" _Water type leader, right?"_

"Yup, you probably won't be the best choice for this one, so it'd be a good idea to find electric or grass Pokémon while we're on our way."

" _Dang…"_ Fro murmured.

"*Sigh…* let's go." He smiled at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Route 4…**

Both of them were smiling while walking down the path, Ash and been looking at his map, while Froakie was observing the things around them.

"Let's see… the Pokémon center should be a few more kilometers from here…" his eyes moved away from his map, and looked around.

" _Ash…"_ Froakie began pulling on his shoulder.

"Huh? What is it?" he looked to his partner.

" _Look."_

His finger pointed to the forest in the distance.

"What about it?"

" _It's not the forest I'm pointing to, look_ closely. _"_

His eyes averted to the forest again, and he examined it closely. If you looked closer, you could see a small, _small_ orange light.

"What is that?"

" _Don't know… think we should check it out?"_

His smile retuned, and he turned to his blue starter again.

"It's not called "being adventurous" for nothing!"

With no delays or hesitation, they move off the road and into the trees.

While the view through the trees was quite clear, it was still kid of hard to make out the orange figure, and of course, things like the Pokémon, their habitats, and their voices caught their attention easily.

Outside of the forest now, they stared up at the rock they saw in the distance.

"… Mnh?"

Something began shifting on top of the rock, and a fire could be seen swinging around. A head poked out so that they could see what it was.

" _Char…"_

" _A Charmander!"_

Quickly, Ash brought up his pokedex and scanned the fire type starter.

 **Charmander, the lizard Pokémon. From the moment it's born, there is a flame on its tail that helps to indicate that it is alive, if the fire would to go out, it would die.**

"Wow, wild Pokémon starters are pretty rare!" his eyes sparkled, and he began reaching for a poke ball, but he was stopped.

" _Hold on Ash."_

"Ah?"

" _If we know that's true, then we should consider the possibility of this Charmander already being captured."_

"Really? Never thought of that…" he stares at Charmander.

"But still… if it does belong to a trainer, then why would it be sitting on this rock out in the middle of nowhere?"

A good point, trainers don't just leave there Pokémon alone like this, unless they were that idiotic or cruel, which Ash doubted.

" _Maybe I should talk to it, find out what's happening."_

"That would be wise."

Froakie jumps off his shoulder, climbs his way up the rock, and at the top, his eyes met Charmander's.

Step one, introductions.

"… _Hi."_

" _U-umm, hello…"_ it replied.

Step two, information.

" _So, what exactly are you doing on this rock alone?"_

" _I'm… I'm waiting for someone… they said they would come back for me."_

'It _does_ belong to a trainer?' Ash thought.

" _Did he say we will come back?"_

" _Yeah… he said that… he would be back… in a few hours"_ it replies again, slower.

Froakie eyed the starter when he finished speaking, yet he decided to respect its choices, and jumped off the rock and in front of Ash.

"I can't believe a trainer would just leave their starter alone like this… that's just being irresponsible."

" _Irresponsibility, or cruelty?"_ his partner asked.

"I'm hoping it's not the latter."

They walked away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokémon center…**

Right after the two of them got pack on the path, they arrived at Pokémon center right after of more hours. Dusk was upon them, and the sun was about to set soon. Ash still had his concerns for the Charmander, as he didn't just want to leave it on that roc, but he told them that it belonged to someone already, and he wanted to put his faith in its trainer.

" **Ash Ketchum, your Pokémon are ready!"** Joy's voice echoed from the speaker.

His head moved away from the window, and he turned around to walk towards the front desk.

Out of the doors came nurse joy, holding a tray that held both Pidgeotto's and Froakie's poke ball, Chansey was right behind her, holding a smiling Froakie with its stubby hands.

"Your Pokémon have made a fine recovery Mr. Ketchum, you must be taking great care of them haven't you?"

"Trust me, I try my best." He smiled as his partner climbed up is shoulder.

His hands reached for his poke balls, and our favorite water type had begun stretching his limbs again.

" _Aaaaah, hey Ash?"_ he spoke up to gain the attention of his trainer.

"Oh?"

" _Do you really think that trainer's Charmander will come back for it?"_ he asked.

"Well… I can't be sure, buddy… but I want to have faith in its trainer." He replied, staring at the window.

" _I know you do… still, I can't shake off this bad feeling I have."_ Now _his_ eyes moved to the same direction as Ash.

The both of them took a seat, doing nothing but staring out the window, with the only thought they had in their minds being the Charmander they left behind. To make matters worse, it started raining, and sweat began rolling down the faces of our heroes.

"I'm starting to regret leaving him behind now…" Ash spoke with much regret.

" _Err… I really hope your intuition is right Ash…"_ Froakie spoke with the same tone of voice.

"So do I…"

The both of them fell silent right after he finished speaking, the sounds that wear heard were the voices of other trainers, and the rain tapping against the windows.

…

…

…

"Hey Damian, didn't you use to have a Charmander."

Dread immediately formed on their faces upon hearing those words. Both their heads turned, and saw a couple of trainers surrounding one.

"Humph, _used_ to have one, thing is though, that starter couldn't do anything in battle, even when against the weakest opponents it couldn't win." The one they were surrounding was a blue haired trainer with an accent.

Anger, no, pure rage immediately replaced the dread they had on their faces, the both their fingers and eyes twitched at the same time, almost as if they either wanted to rip off that arrogant, pompous mouth of his, or hoping their glare would pierce his soul.

"Guess what the best part was, that little guy was always following me around, so I got it to stay on some rock by promising it that I would come back for it, it's probably still there right now believing what I said!" he was laughing the whole time he was talking about Charmander.

As if things couldn't get worse, Ash's hands began gripping on the table, at this point, he could little crush it with his grip, and his starter wasn't any better, for _his_ looked like they were ready to rip off his clothing. To add even more gasoline to the fire, the whole group started laughing, making them the center of attention for whoever was in the Pokémon center.

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

… It was enough. He stood up, and walked over.

"Hey…" he stopped right next to him.

"Ha ha-huh? What, have some kind of a problem?" he asks rudely.

"Are you really that Charmander's trainer?" he asked… a bit too calmly, his voice was in a tone that would give any normal person the chills.

"W-what about i-it, that isn't any of our business kid, so why don't you get lo-!" He stuttered while speaking, and he couldn't continue as Ash grabbed his collar, then reared his arm back.

*WHAM!* his punch sent Damian falling to the ground.

"Ah! H-hey! What the hell's your problem-!"

"What's my problem- WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM! DO you realize what's gonna happen to that Charmander now that it's raining!?" His voice boomed throughout the building, his anger beyond his boiling point right now.

"Its tail is the only thing that's able to keep it alive, and if it goes out in anyway, then its death is for certain! And you're _LAUGHING_ about that!?" as if things weren't as terrifying as they were, Ash's furious expression was made more intense when his eyes glowed…

…

… _Red_.

At this point, Damien was quivering in his spot, with his voice and his pissed off expression, Ash really did look _terrifying_ for a 12 year old.

Ash didn't get to give him a second punch because of Froakie pulling on his shirt.

" _Ash we don't have time for this guy, we need to get out there!"_

Despite still wanting to give the blue haired trainer a piece of his mind, Ash temporarily put aside his bitter feelings for Damien, and grabbed a rain jacket. At the same time, his eyes returned to his normal color.

*Boom!*

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

*Boom!* Thunder struck.

"Gah!" and her eyes snapped open, and few beads of sweat rolled down her face.

"*Huff!* *Huff!* *Huff!*… ha… wha-what was that?" Sabrina's mind traced back to what she just saw.

At the very beginning, her mind was filled with nothing but red, a whole screen of red blinded her when her eyes were closed. But after that, flames colored blue appeared right after, with the screen behind the flames becoming pitch black. In-between the flames and the black background, 2 figures, one a human shape, and one a humanoid shape, both outlined in white.

"Again… and again… what is with all these visions I keep seeing?" she asked herself as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Perhaps it's because you're developing the ability to see into the future…" her head turned around, and she saw her other self, Sabra, sitting next to her in bed.

"All talented psychics gain this ability eventually, and I feel after so long, right now may be the day your powers begin to develop more."

"That may be likely… still…"

Her eyes moved to the window, and she stared at the rain that was raging outside.

"I feel that there's something more to what's happening to me…"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rain was fearsome, it had kept pelting the two of them non-stop, delaying them from getting to their destination.

It became both annoying and frustrating as Ash and Froakie kept running to the spot where they met the fire starter, because the rain seemed to be getting worse as the minutes go by, and it became more difficult to keep up their stamina as they were running/hopping.

"Err, where are you…?" his eyes moved around as he was running.

"Where are you?!" without noticing, they both of them subconsciously picked up their pace as they moved, continuing to move faster and refusing to slow down.

"Where are you Chamander!?"

" _Char…!"_ a pained cry responded to him, and they both immediately stopped.

They couldn't see much because of their arms covering their eyes, and the rain, but a small light caught their eyes attention, and they sped towards it.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* Ah!" as they were running to light, their view of what it was became clearer.

" _Spear!"_

It was indeed Charmander, holding a leaf over itself to keep the rain away from its body, _especially_ its tail, but at the same time, he was being attacked by Spearows as well.

"Froakie, Bubble!"

" _Fro! KIE!"_ the attack races to the flock, and they all flew away from Charmander to avoid it.

Ash ran over to the fire starter, unzipping his jacket, and picking it up. He carefully tucked Charmander into his jacket, and put its tail under its belly, then started running again.

"Just hang on Charmander, I promise you'll be fine!"

"Spearow!" the flock wasn't done yet, they reappeared and went after them.

"Pidgeotto, we'll need your help too!" he pulled out her pokeball, and she appeared next to him.

" _Geo!"_

"Use Twister!"

Out of her mouth, a purple tornado came out, and enveloped the Spearow pack.

"Rooooow!"

All of them were sent flying in opposite directions, and with the group now separated.

"Great job girl! Now I need you to provide more cover for Charmander!" he called her back to him.

" _Right on it!"_ she flew over to them

Her talons lightly gripped onto his shoulders, and her wings spread out and covered the lizard Pokémon.

With its tail flame diminishing little by little with every passing minute, Ash's legs kept getting faster, despite getting colder, almost to the point of getting numb, and how much the ached.

'Come on, I won't be able to see a thing if this rain keeps up! And how ironic, I needed the move Rain dance in order to counter an Onix's Sandstorm, and Arceus gives me one now!?' he complained.

Conditions got worse, his sight was now becoming useless to him now, and Pidgeotto was now starting to lose her grip on his shoulders, while her wings were being pelted by the rain drops. Only Froakie seemed to be the only one who wasn't affected by the storm, being a water type.

" _E-eeerrr…!"_

"That's enough, return for now Pidgeotto!" he pulled out her ball again and returned her.

"Froakie!"

" _Yeah?!"_

"You're the only one who isn't being slowed down by this rain, I need you to guide me back to the Pokémon center!" Froakie hopped onto his shoulder once more after hearing his instructions, and then climbed on top of his head, ready to act as his eyes.

' _Alright, got to focus, retrace the steps we took to get to Charmander and guide Ash back!'_ Fro told himself, while visualizing footsteps that would lead back to where they started.

" _Ash, take a right!"_

As if he was a soldier taking a commanders orders, he instantly responded and turned on his heel.

" _Jump!"_

He then avoided tripping over a deep, muddy puddle.

Fro's eyes then began to dart around again, making sure to spot, and then alert his trainer of his surroundings.

*Bam!*

The blue frog eye's widened, not only at the sound of thunder, but also at what it struck. His eyes darted to where the thunder came from, and its eyes are greeted with the sight of a falling tree on fire.

" _ASH, STOP MOVING!"_ he frantically exclaimed.

As soon as his partner's voice erupted, he dug his heels into the dirt, and fell flat on his bottom

"Ugh!" he grunted.

Right as he looked up, the tree fell down and the impact it mad with the ground made a loud,

*CRASH!* sound.

As if their eyes weren't showing enough shock already, the thought of being crushed under the flaming trees weight drained the color from their faces.

The color returned though, right after Ash remembered he still had a dying Pokémon in his hands, and his face became serious again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Pokémon center…**

Nurse joy was tending to her Pokémon patients, her eyes moving from one place to another.

Because of the _very_ bad rainy weather, trainers left and right were rushing into the Pokémon center, with or without injured Pokémon.

"*Sigh*…" her eyes then moved to the wet windows.

"Young Ash has been out there for some time… I hope he and Froakie are alright."

She only heard so much, but earlier she heard the raven hared boy yelling at someone while she was tending to all of the Pokémon in her care. By the time she got to the scene, both of them were gone, and it left her in worry.

She sighed again and closed her eyes, then started to move to the lobby, but when she got there and opened her eyes…

"What in the-"

A shadowy figure was quickly starting to approach the front doors, with a faint light being the only visible thing.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Like a homing missile, they all burst through the door.

At the very moment they stepped inside the Pokémon center, Ash tripped, and his partner fell off his shoulder, but his grip on the other Pokémon did not loosen.

"Oh my goodness, Ash!" Nurse joy ran to them, worry stitched onto her face.

"What in there world happened to you both, are you alright?!"

His breaths came out in the form of hyperventilating, his entire being was shaking because of the cold, and his eyes wide.

"*Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,* Ch*ha*… Char… *ha* man… *ha* der…" he breathed out.

He removed the coat, and a Charmander with a barley lit tail was revealed, adding horror to the nurse's worried face. His arms then pushed it towards her, shoving it into her stomach.

"T-tend… to it… now!"

She snapped out of her daze, and then looked at all of them, before looking back into Ash's eyes, then her eyes sharpened, she nodded, and ran into the back with the starter in her arms.

"Guh…!" his arms gave in, and his face was heading towards the floor.

Thankfully, Froakie was there to catch his head before it completely fell.

" _Hey, you alright?"_ it asked quietly.

Fro's response was a small, tired smile. Ash's eyes were starting to close, for the strain on his legs was eliminating his ability to move, and because her barley slowed down at all, he didn't breath as much either.

But, he was still glad they got there in time, they gave Charmander a chance to survive, and he couldn't be happier with their accomplishment.

"We… we… made it." and he succumbed to his tiredness…

… And passed out

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 ***On the train***

 **Me: Waddup everyone! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, but we're still alive, and now that its Christmas break, we now have A LOT of time to make more chapters.**

 **Pikachu: Not to mention, this was also the perfect time to give you guys a chapter, Christmas.**

 **Me: Yeah, I apologies if this chapter wasn't as enjoyable as the others, but I still wanted to post** _ **something**_ **for you all.**

 **Ash: Make sure too keep an eye out for our other stories now, cause we'll be able to get at least** _ **1**_ **chapter each.**

 **Greninja: Hope to see you all soon.**

 **Me: an instead of the normal outro…**

… **3…**

… **2…**

… **1…**

 **All: MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. REWRITE INBOUND (God dammit)

**I am such a terrible person...**

 **Hey everyone, I'm pretty sure the name of the update explains enough.**

 **So,** ** _why?_** **Well, over the past few months, while i've been in school i've been improving and changing my style of writing** ** _significantly._**

 _ **Yup, its not because of writers block or because i didn't like the direction of my plots in all three of my stories, it's because I want to rewrite everything in the way that things are now.**_

 **Looking at my chapters for all my stories, i've made my fair share of mistakes, and comparing it to what my writing is now, it's kinda pathetic. So I'm giving you guys a head's up before it happens, because I'm rewriting ALL my fanfics** ** _first_** **, THEN I will post them.**

 **Sigh... god that was hard type. I am REALLY sorry, i've become one of those writers who REALLY over hype the next chapter, only to disappoint you guys with an Author's note.**

 **Dammit...**

 **...**

 **ANYWAY! I'll leave my fanfics up for a few more days for you guys to enjoy. When ALL my fanfics have been rewritten, I'll remove them all one buy one, and in their place will be better quality chapters.**

 **... In the meantime, i;ve prepared a story that is NOT Pokemon related, it will be a crossover and I HIGHLY recommend watching both anime's that will be presented in that fanfic.**

 **So again, MAJOR apologies, and I hope that you will forgive me, but again, new style of writing, and its better than before.**

 **But right now, i've relayed my message to you and will** ** _temporarily_** **remain in base, until then, please wait till I take up a new mission.**


	6. This had to happen

**This is officially the point for when people get triggered.**

 **Hello everyone...**

 **I've been trying to write this author's note to the best of my ability, without being in a depressing state, and its been hard, but here I am.**

 **So, the last authors note that I published, I declared that each and everyone of my long-term Pokemon fanfictions were going to be rewritten.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **I lied...**

 **After going over all three of my long-term Pokemon fanfics, I've realized how flawed it all be in the long term, and how many people will eventually lose interest in them.**

 **To top it all off, I've reached MAJOR writer's block, and in certain parts of my plots, I get stuck, and don't know what to do. I cannot write something that I don't like, and at the same time I can't write something unless you guys enjoy it.**

 ***Sigh***

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So, I've reached the only logical explanation that I could come up with.**

 **I've decided to put all of my long-term Pokemon fanfics for adoption. I know for a fact that there are many writers which could do a better job then I can, and I FULLY acknowledge that fact, so for the sake of an ideas for a fanfiction which A LOT of you like** **actually like, I need to pass this on to someone else.**

 **Criticism is FULLY accepted from you guys, because I can understand why and I think I deserve it.**

 **God this was next to impossible to tell you all...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HOWEVER, there is ONE story that I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE, TO EVEN ENTERTAIN THE IDEA OF GIVING UP ON, and that is my third Pokemon Fanfiction, 'Ash, the new Darkrai', this very idea was one that I absolutely loved, and there are VERY few fanfics that have Ash interacting with Darkrai in SOME way. So, that will be the only Fanfic that will continue on my account.**

 **Anyway, if you want to adopt this story, give me a PM regarding the reason as to why you want to adopt it, and further details will be discussed between us. Whoever reads this first and PM's me first, I will give this fanfic to you.**

 **An announcement will be made for who gets which fanfic of mine, and I plan on helping that person to the best of my ability.**

 **I love you guy's SO much for the support you've given me, and I'm very, very sorry.**

 **Until then, the last time I MAY be seeing you for the announcement.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mission status': Incomplete, up for adoption.**

 **Mission status for 'Ash the new Darkrai': Incomplete, WILL be rewritten.**


End file.
